


堕入深渊

by HallSpin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallSpin/pseuds/HallSpin
Summary: 审判开庭的前一天晚上，阿不思·邓布利多坐在书桌前，手执羽笔，面前摆着一张空白的牛皮纸。他要为明天的审判写一份开庭陈词，简略介绍罪人盖勒特·格林德沃的生平及其罪状。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 16





	1. 前传：猩红往事

_**盖勒特·格林德沃，**_ 阿不思这样写道， _ **1883年**_ ——他是哪个月出生的？阿不思歪头思考了一阵儿，却毫无头绪，然后他意识到盖勒特从未告诉过他。

好吧，阿不思妥协了，他可以跳过这个，出生日期对于即将审判他的人来说明显没那么重要。

于是，阿不思继续往下写， _ **1883年出生于德**_ ——他出生于德国吗？阿不思又一次卡住了。毫无疑问，盖勒特讲得一口流利的德语，阿不思毫不怀疑盖勒特出生于某个母语是德语的国家，但奥地利、瑞士、卢森堡人都讲德语，即使是比利时、意大利也有人生活在德语区。他们也许有不同的口音，各地俚语也足够当地人区分他们的籍贯，但阿不思不懂德语，更听不出来盖勒特究竟来自于哪个国家。

陈词才刚刚开了个头，阿不思就已经开始抓耳挠腮。

他不耐烦的写道—— _ **盖** **勒特·格林德沃，1883年出生于德语国家，他的父亲**_ ……严肃的说，盖勒特真的有父母亲吗？阿不思对着牛皮纸上短短的一行字瞪眼。

在与盖勒特相识四十六年后，阿不思头一次意识到，他对这个与他纠缠半个世纪的男人竟一无所知。他似乎了解他的一切，知道他厌恶甜食，却酷爱不同口味的比比多味豆，知道他喜爱巴伐利亚风格的紧身皮裤和翻毛皮鞋，对花花绿绿的巫师袍嗤之以鼻，知道当他的银金色的眼瞳眯起，代表他对眼前的人兴趣十足——他应当是全世界最了解他的人，却又对他的生平知之甚少。

他有一个姑婆——巴希达·巴沙特，巫师届最著名的魔法史学家，这就是阿不思对盖勒特家庭状况的唯一了解。

他有一个快乐的童年吗？

阿不思思索着，当他第一次见到盖勒特·格林德沃，盛夏正在他们身后的山谷绽放出绚烂的花朵，漫山遍野的花蝴蝶与溪流边低飞的蜻蜓交错着，就构筑了阿不思脑子里的盖勒特。他理应快乐，不为金钱烦恼，不为责任牵绊，怀抱雄图壮志，又天赋异禀，他应当是阿不思最羡慕的样子，拥有阿不思渴望却无法得到的一切。

但现在他不那么肯定了。

一个在健康快乐的家庭里成长起来的年轻男孩儿，为何会有那般残忍而冷酷的念头？

整个晚上，围绕盖勒特的谜团越来越多，像英格兰上空散不去的乌云，笼罩着他，吞噬着他，仿佛要他窒息。

阿不思挫败的叹了口气，终于认命，扔下羽笔，抓起外套冲门而出。

时钟已经走过九点，该是小孩子们陆续上床睡觉的时间。阿不思穿过空荡荡的石板街道，昏黄的老路灯苟延残喘似的亮起微光，却还不及月色的半分明亮。

傲然孤立于悬隘的纽蒙迦德，如同麻瓜们编纂的吸血鬼城堡，冷酷的月光从背处打过光来，让高的惊人的城堡深埋在阴影之中。

阿不思深深地吸了口气，一鼓作气朝顶层监牢走去。石块堆砌出五尺见方的小空间，数道凌厉的咒语将一切可能的救援与逃脱都隔绝在外，盖勒特穿着单薄的囚袍，在没有窗的小石屋里缩成一团。

他该是很冷吧。

阿不思叹了口气，想把自己的外套递给对方，却在指尖刚刚触到牢笼时被强劲的咒语阻隔，连带整只胳膊都感到酸麻难耐。阿不思皱起眉甩了甩胳膊，待到突然的刺激消散，才又抬起头来。

这时候他才注意到，因为他的动作，先前还蜷缩在囚室角落的盖勒特正目不转睛的盯着他，嘴角竟勾出像是笑容似的弧度。

“嗨，”盖勒特的声音嘶哑，带有许久未进水的干燥，“你怎么到这儿来？”他问道，声线因为寒冷而颤抖着。

“我想，”阿不思说，“明天就是审判了。”

盖勒特眨了眨干涩的眼睛。那只湛蓝色的眸子隐没在另一边的阴影中，唯有金色睫毛下诡谲的银白眼瞳盯着他，仿佛要看穿他的灵魂。

阿不思咽了口唾沫，少见的感到紧张。

他不该来的。阿不思后悔的想，那只是该死的毫不重要的生平简介，根本没人在乎。他们对他恨之入骨，只道他罪恶深重，又有谁会留意那短到不必存在的生平介绍？谁会真的在乎呢？

阿不思苦笑着想，可是我在乎。

“所以？”迟迟等不来阿不思的后续，盖勒特干脆不掩饰的鼓励起他来，“你有问题想问？担心明天的审判结果一旦定为死刑，你就再也得不到答案？”

瞧吧，阿不思苦涩的想，这就是盖勒特了，永远不会懂得什么叫委婉。

“不——”阿不思想要否认。

但盖勒特自顾自的继续道，“想问什么？我为什么同你决斗？杀死阿莉安娜的咒语来自于谁？”

老天——

“你就不能听我把话说完？”

盖勒特似乎是笑了一下，那声音淹没在风中，让阿不思分不清究竟是真实亦或幻觉。

“我，”阿不思吞咽着，又开始感到无可压抑的紧张，他的胃揪成一团，仿佛有人给他施了个钻心咒。“我是有问题要问，我想问——你的生日是哪天？”

盖勒特惊呆了。

字面意义上的惊呆了。他瞪着眼睛，一错不错的盯着阿不思，不敢相信自己的耳朵，仿佛那是全天下最蠢的蠢问题。然后他对上阿不思认真的神情，意识到那不是一个玩笑，不是挖苦也不是嘲讽，他问的认真，而那让盖勒特控制不住的大笑起来。

他笑得太放肆，冷风钻进他的嗓子里，把他的肺拧成一团，即便如此，盖勒特仍旧在笑，咳嗽着，颤抖着，浑身上下都在笑。

“我的、咳咳——我的什么？”

阿不思皱起眉，倔强的重复道，“你的生日。你明明听到我的问题了。”

“好吧，生日。”盖勒特终于不再笑了，他停了一会儿，若有所思地看着阿不思，“认真的？你大晚上跑来纽蒙迦德吹冷风，就是为了问我的生日？”

“是——也不是。那只是第一个问题。”

“看起来你准备了很多问题。”盖勒特了然的笑了，这次是友善的甚至是怀念的笑容，“坐下吧，听上去我们有很多话要说。”

阿不思四下看了看，没有任何供以探监的椅子，于是他退了两步，就在楼梯口的台阶上坐下。就算从这里面对孤零零的囚室，也几乎能将里面一览无余。

“生日，这是个好问题。”盖勒特微微仰头，上方没有星空，没有月夜，只是千篇一律的石板和蛛网。“如果我知道的话，我一定愿意告诉你。”

“你……不知道你的生日？”阿不思几乎要怀疑这是盖勒特有一个谎言。但审判将临，这也许是盖勒特此生唯一一个倾诉的机会，阿不思不认为他在撒谎，于是他问道，“那又是为什么呢？”

“因为没有人告诉我？”这分明是一个回答，却好像一个反问。

“你的父母不会帮你庆祝生日吗？”

“我们从不庆祝生日。”阿不思张了张嘴，想要继续追问，却又不知从何问起。他明明是来寻找答案的，不知为何，疑惑像滚雪球般越来越多。盖勒特似乎看出他的为难，甚至友好的冲他露出安抚的微笑，“我的祖父、祖母、曾祖父、曾祖母都死在他们生日那天，所以我们家从不庆祝生日。”

“哦——那就说的通。”吗？阿不思无法理解其中的逻辑，难道不庆祝生日，就可以阻止死亡降临吗？既然死亡总会将临，在哪一天又有什么分别呢？“我倒觉得，”阿不思说，“死在出生的那一天，是一种浪漫。”

“既然如此，当我死去的那天，就算作我的生日吧。”盖勒特从善如流的顺着他的话说。

阿不思讨厌他提起死亡时漫不经心的态度，就好像他要死了，而他觉得世界上不会有人为他哀悼似的。

“你是德国人吗？”这是第二个问题。

盖勒特又摆出那副思考的模样了。阿不思真的感到费解，为何对于普通人张口就来的答案，到盖勒特那里总是变得十分复杂。“我有德国人的血统。”最后，盖勒特谨慎地回答。

“而那到底是什么意思呢？”阿不思开始感到不耐烦了。

“意思是，我父亲是半个德国人，到我这里就只剩四分之一的德国血统啦。”盖勒特理所当然的解释。

阿不思发出一声哀嚎，直到此时，他的致辞仍旧一筹莫展，而关于盖勒特的谜题似乎根本没有解开的可能性。“我换一个问法，你出生在哪里？”

“我不知道。”盖勒特似乎察觉到阿不思的困扰，用更加真诚的语气解释道，“在我小的时候，我们常常搬家，我在奥地利待过两年，在瑞士待过一段时间，我甚至在法国和意大利居住过不短的时间，当我到入学的年龄，我就来到德国——”

“你说过你在德姆斯特朗学习魔法。”

“没错。”

阿不思感到不可思议，“你的父亲或者你的母亲，他们从不谈论这些吗？他们不告诉你你的生日，出生地，或者任何这样的事？”这在阿不思看来是匪夷所思的。在他的父母健在时，他们常常有温馨的家庭日聚餐，他的父亲和阿不福思有着相似的脾气，莽撞但忠诚，勇敢也粗心，但他总是会记得三个孩子的生日，不管阿不思在家里还是学校，他总能准时收到自己的生日礼物。

有那么一会儿，盖勒特看起来像是睡着了，他垂着头，一动不动，夜风鼓动着他单薄的囚袍，衬得他身形瘦削，肩角的锐利的没有弧度。看着那突兀鼓起的锁骨，阿不思才惊觉两月不见，盖勒特居然已经消瘦到这样的地步。

“我们不谈论——任何事，大多数事情。”过了好一会儿，盖勒特断断续续的说，他看起来疲惫至极，仿佛下一刻就要倒下，“我的母亲在生育我的弟弟或者妹妹，谁知道呢，反正没有出生时就难产死去，那时候我可能一岁？不到两岁。我根本不记得她。”

那多少解释了盖勒特为何痛恨兄弟姐妹——他们夺走了他的母亲，他甚至没来得及感受母爱。

盖勒特深吸了一口气，“我和我父亲，我们很少说话。至少，我不认为那叫对话。”

阿不思想了想，问道，“你是说像我和阿不福思那样？”

盖勒特大笑起来，又一次，他咳的几乎停不下来，“哈——如果、如果是那样倒还不错。”他听起来就好像真的曾经羡慕过。那让阿不思的胃更狠的揪了起来。

阿不思从不认为他和阿不福思进行过什么有效的沟通，多半时间阿不福思都在嘲讽他，不嘲讽他时，十有八九就是破口大骂。阿不思不会骂回去，但不代表他不会生气。

他们的对话随着年龄的增长越来越少，直到阿不思成年的那一年，之后他们说过的话平均到每一天，可能都不到半个字。

如果这样都算还不错？阿不思打了个冷颤。

“我父亲不喜欢动口——”盖勒特似乎看出阿不思翻江倒海的思绪，“脾气也算不上好，不过他总是很忙，也顾不上管我。”

尽管盖勒特没有明说，但阿不思仍旧敏锐的察觉到他话中的意思。在那个年代的德国奥地利，对孩子实施体罚似乎是司空见惯的事情。但阿不思不知道在巫师家庭是否也是如此。

阿不思考虑了一下，小心翼翼地问道，“他对你不好？”

“你可真委婉。”盖勒特不由得笑道，“不过你要是用金钱衡量的话，这话就不对了。他给我零花钱时是很大方的，这也算他唯一的优点？我父亲很会赚钱。”

“我从不用金钱衡量亲情。”阿不思哼哼。

“不过那都是发生在我继母死去之后——”

“你还有继母？”

盖勒特古怪的看了他一眼，“当然。你总不能指望一个有钱的老男人没有女人吧？”阿不思一点儿也不想知道这个定语为何如此重要，于是他敷衍的点点头，任由盖勒特继续说，“我继母算得上温柔贤淑，我们虽然说不上熟悉，但也保持彼此尊重——可能吧。我那时候也只有五、六岁，然后……”

“然后？”

“她去镇上买东西，被麻瓜的枪误伤打死了。”

这是盖勒特痛恨麻瓜和他们的发明的原因吗？阿不思望着盖勒特面无表情的脸，试图在上面找到怨恨或者愤慨，但那里空荡荡的，似乎他在讲述的是一个与他无关的故事。阿不思不知该作何表情，他想要安慰盖勒特，但那个饱经风霜的男人仿佛并不在意。

“我预见了她的死亡。”盖勒特继续说，“我试图告诉我父亲，我说她要死了，然后我就被打了。”

“你预见了……”阿不思无法想象。

“我不止预见了她的，还有我父亲的，家里的管家仆人的，我都看见了。不过也没有人相信就是了。”盖勒特耸了耸肩，“每当我说有人要死了，就会挨打。从那之后我就很少告诉别人这些事，但它们一一应验，所有人都视我为不详。”

“盖尔……”阿不思说。

“但我不在乎。”盖勒特无所谓的说。他说这话的样子与任何时候都没有差别，那叫阿不思一时间无法分辨真伪。盖勒特对大多数人在乎的事物都满不在乎，却在大多数人视而不见的事情上抱有超乎寻常的热忱。

他与大多数人背道而驰，但阿不思站在大多数人这头，于是他们好像怎么走，最后终归渐行渐远。

“我九岁时就得到了自己的第一根魔杖，”盖勒特神采奕奕的说，“是我自己用零花钱买来的。当然，是偷偷买来的，我家里有不少魔法书，跟着注解自己琢磨，倒是在上学前就掌握了不少基础魔法。但那不够——”

“你想学习黑魔法？十一岁的时候？”

“算是，也不算是——因为到我大一些的时候，我父亲连体罚都觉得麻烦，他开始直接用咒语作为惩罚。最开始，我只是想研究怎么样让惩罚不那么痛苦……”盖勒特平静的说。

阿不思几乎整个人从地上跳了起来，没控制好自己的音量，“你父亲用黑魔法惩罚你？！”

“哦，他没用过索命咒。”

阿不思不知道那是个辩解还是嘲讽。但此刻他怒火中烧，大脑和胸腔都充斥着燎原野火，这与他期望听到的故事相差甚远，阿不思实在无法想象，在拥有过这样的童年后，盖勒特如何还能在那个夏天看上去那样快乐无畏，就好像创世之光，好像梅林将世间所有光明倾注到他身上。

那时候阿不思一度以为他看到未来，看到希望。

他气的浑身发抖，不得不扶住墙壁稳定自己的情绪。也许因为他是教师的缘故，在如何对待孩子的问题上，他总是格外敏感。

忽然之间，阿不思感到一种奇异的渴望。他想要回到那个夏天，想要把这个看起来总是快乐的像一只大鸟的孩子抱在怀里，想要告诉他有人在乎。

但人们意识到问题时，总是太迟，太迟了。

“你成功了吗？你想到办法……？”阿不思说不下去。倒是逗乐了盖勒特，“躲避惩罚？没有。但我研究的越深入，就对这种魔法越发兴趣浓厚，我不能在家做这些实验，所以我常常在学校研究它们。后面的故事你都知道了，我因为在学校研究的有点儿过火——真不知道为什么那种程度也算过火，我被开除了。我回到家，理所当然的，被惩罚了，钻心咒还有别的什么，我忍无可忍——我也很惊讶我居然忍了那么久，我第一次使用了索命咒。”

“你、你……你杀了？”

对盖勒特的了解，似乎远远不够。

阿不思整个晚上都处在梦游般的震惊中，他本应当对此习以为常，他见识过盖勒特在欧洲呼风唤雨，期间血腥不计其数，他不应当如此惊讶，他原本就对盖勒特性格中偏执残忍的一面深有体会。

但如今，似乎一切看上去疯狂而不近人情的残酷都有了一个起源。

阿不思不知道他该憎恨什么。

“我杀了他，是的。”盖勒特看上去仍然十分平静，“只是那时候我只有十六岁，还要有一年才能继承他所有的财产。不过好在他留下的金加隆足够我撑过那一年，我开始周游世界，直到——”

直到他们相遇的那年夏天。

“你说你预见过他的死亡。”

“是的，我告诉他了。我说，有一天我会杀了你，他不相信。”

“那你预见过你的死亡？预见过这场失败吗？”阿不思缓缓的朝囚笼靠近，他死死地盯着他的眼睛，逼迫他看着他，不叫他逃避视线。当阿不思看着他的眼睛时，总能分辨出他是否说谎。

盖勒特张了张嘴，又紧紧闭上。良久，他叹了口气，缓慢的低下头去，“如果你想知道，我可以告诉你，迄今为止，我所有的预言都实现了。包括那些我想改变的——最终也全部应验。”

“你没有回答我的问题。”

他没有看他，没有理睬他的追问，只是自顾自的说，“我还预见到，你最想问却一直压抑着不敢问的问题，将在这个晚上得到回答。”

“不——”

阿不思后退着，身体止不住的颤抖。他弓起背，似乎这样就能用尽全身的力量对抗灾厄。“你不能……”他徒劳的说。

远处传来一声鸟鸣，昏暗的囚室渐渐袒露鱼肚白的光明，他们谁都没有注意到，山的尽头，红日初升。

“只有索命咒能杀死阿莉安娜，阿尔。我们当中有人使用了索命咒——”

“我们当时一片混乱，”阿不思拼命吼叫，“那有可能是你，是阿不福思，也有可能是我！我们根本——”

“不，你搞错了，阿不思。我们当中只有一个人使用了索命咒。”盖勒特也站起来，这是整个晚上盖勒特第一次站起来，阿不思注意到，就算盖勒特消瘦至此，面颊下陷，眼眶突出，他还是那么挺拔的、高昂的站在他面前。当阿不思注视他时，永远要微微仰头，才能看清那细密的睫毛下，就连阿不思也再无法读懂的情绪。“是你啊，阿尔，只有你使用了索命咒。”

“我不——”当刻意忽视的伤痕被一刀剜开，深入白骨的刀口几乎将阿不思的心脏撕碎。他以为他早已无坚不摧，却深知这其中总有不能触碰的伤痕。“我不是故意……”泪如雨下。

“你当然不是故意的，阿不思。因为那道咒语本不是冲着阿莉安娜去的。”盖勒特平静的、残忍的继续说道，“它是冲着我来的。”

“可——”

“我躲开了它，于是阿莉安娜就成为了牺牲品。”

“可——”

“可我们之间有血盟？是啊，没错，如果我不躲开，你妹妹就不会死，我也不会有事。皆大欢喜，是不是？”盖勒特冷笑一声，“我知道你总放不下那年夏天，我不辞而别。但阿不思啊，你想要我怎么做？”

“这辈子第一个对我使用索命咒的人，不是我父亲，不是学校里愚蠢的同学，甚至不是我的敌人——是我曾最爱的人啊，阿不思。是你。”

“姑婆说我失魂落魄，可不是么，我们曾血水相融，胜过至亲。你质疑我是否爱过你，那我来问你，你的爱又有多么真挚？”盖勒特仍然是那样的平静，没有起伏的语调甚至让质问变得像陈述事实，“我离开了——阿尔，我从不为我躲开它后悔，也从不为我的离开后悔。你与我，我们注定无法殊途同归。”

钟声响起，晨光熹微。

世界迎来黎明时分。

“盖勒特·格林德沃，1883年出生，日期不详，籍贯不详，父母不详，生平不详。”

“死刑，即时执行！”

一锤落地，余生终了。

END.


	2. 正篇：黎明之前(一)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945年5月28日，巫师届首屈一指的大人物齐聚于纽蒙迦德，观赏庆祝黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的死亡。与此同时，没有人注意到本该站在人群中央接受花环与赞美的史上最伟大的白巫师早已悄然离去。

一个男人自虚空中突然现身。他的穿着打扮十分考究，但彻夜未眠让考究的着装变得凌乱不堪，到处彰显出他的疲惫。他赤褐色的头发与胡须都显出花白，让人意识到他确已不再年轻，但作为巫师届的翘楚，说是正处在顶峰也不为过。

阿不思·邓布利多站在戈德里克山谷的广场边缘，他的前方，一条蜿蜒的小路延伸着，费利蒙·波特一家人正住在那里。算起时间，费利蒙也快要到入学的年龄了。邓布利多原地站了一会儿，寻常日子里戈德里克山谷的下午热情洋溢，几家店铺都能看到来吃下午茶的巫师们。但今天整个山谷看起来都空荡荡的，酒馆歇业，教堂里也没有传出颂歌。

他们也许正齐聚在哪里庆祝格林德沃的死亡。邓布利多疲惫的想，他们曾想过格林德沃在这片山谷生活过短暂的一个盛夏吗？他们会意识到那是一切罪恶的源头吗？

如今，邓布利多独自站在这个他与金发少年奔跑过的广场上，再向前走，绕过几栋房屋，就到了枝枝蔓蔓的花园外，那是魔法史学家巴希达·巴沙特的小花园。

他也有许久许久未见她啦。

邓布利多惆怅的在花园外站住，毗邻处是早已人去楼空的邓布利多的故居，杂乱的野草长到膝盖那么高，把屋前的小路都挡的严实。在他还年幼的时候，坎德拉向他展示如何用咒语除草，那也许是他巫师生涯中学习过的第一个咒语。

他情不自禁的举起魔杖，对准那一片荒废的杂草丛，一时间竟有些恍惚。

一道白光闪过，巴希达家的花园中突然出现一个少年的身影。他背对着邓布利多，似乎并没有察觉到他的存在。他们距离不远，好像只要迈出五六步，就能碰到金发男孩儿瘦削的背脊。

邓布利多怔住了。他听到男孩儿嘟囔了几句话，像是‘这怎么可能呢’‘究竟是怎么回事’‘回不去了’之类的，他听不清晰，因此让他愣住的并不是少年人没头没尾的自语。

这背影是如此熟悉，尚未长开的骨架仍带有少年人的稚气，但他的肩背挺直，细瘦的双腿让裤腿平白多出许多折痕，深色的皮靴勾勒出少年人纤细的小腿，几乎看不出小腿肚的弧度。

他低着头，但不妨碍邓布利多看到那一头柔顺而耀眼的金发，曾让少年时的阿不思如何对他魂牵梦萦。很长一段时间里，邓布利多以为他在做梦，他一定是太累了，才会站在巴沙特的房子前，看到惊艳过青春的少年人。

那人转过身来，邓布利多才发现他拿着一张报纸，加粗的黑色头条宣告着格林德沃的死亡。

那标题刺目的提醒着邓布利多他失去了什么。直到这时候，邓布利多才意识到事情的违和，他不可能幻想出一个少年版的格林德沃正在阅读中年格林德沃死刑的报纸。

“哦，嗨。”男孩儿似乎也注意到他，飞快的把报纸藏到身后，欲盖弥彰的动作不禁让邓布利多微笑起来，这是近些日子他第一次发自内心的笑容。“你是住在村子里的人吗？”男孩儿踌躇着问。

邓布利多点了点头。

“太好了，你认识住在这里的巴希达·巴沙特女士吗？我们说好了在她家见面，但不知道为什么她现在似乎不在家。”男孩儿谨慎的说。邓布利多感受到他小心翼翼打量着自己的视线，字里行间都是试探。他没有讲明自己与巴沙特女士的关系，也没有挑明自己的身份，那让邓布利多敏锐地意识到他的不安。

“我想她应当在纽蒙迦德。”邓布利多同样审慎地打量着少年。他与他记忆中的男孩儿几乎一模一样，只是没有初见时仰视他的高大，自那年夏天后不断拔高的邓布利多如今比少年人还要高上那么一点点，从这个角度看过去，就连金色的睫毛也在阳光下熠熠生辉。那只与众不同的银白色眼瞳让他的心脏狠狠地揪了起来，格林德沃已经死了，他告诉自己，也许这是这些年格林德沃在外与其他人生的孩子，无论当年的感情有多么炽热，谁又能说多年后还依然如故呢？

唯一的疑问是，男孩儿似乎并不认识他。

不是邓布利多自视甚高，但自从捕获格林德沃，他早已在巫师届名声鹊起，这不是邓布利多想要的，但人们不在乎他想要什么，他们吹捧他，送给他鲜花与掌声，报纸上随处都是他的生平功绩，就连新出生的婴儿也会拍着报纸上的图片冲他微笑。

更何况，若他真是格林德沃的儿子，对于自己的杀父愁人，又怎么会如此无动于衷？

男孩儿蹙眉，不自觉的向左边微微歪头。这动作又一次牵动着邓布利多破碎的心脏，他太了解格林德沃，太明白当他思索时会做的每一个小动作。

“纽蒙迦德？在英国吗？”

“不，”邓布利多摇了摇头，“在德国与奥地利接壤的山崖上。”

“好吧，也许她想要去接我？”少年嘟囔了一句，又抬起头仔细打量着他，“你为什么一个人在这儿？”

邓布利多好笑的看着他，“那你又为什么一个人在这儿？”

少年挑起眉梢，似乎对他的反问感到气恼。直到这个时候，邓布利多才发觉这个看上去无比像少年格林德沃的男孩儿，还没有后来的格林德沃那样自如的表情控制。“你不能用疑问句回答疑问句，先生。”

“也许我们的问题有一样的答案呢？”

“我敢保证它们不一样。”男孩儿咕哝道。邓布利多挑眉询问，他才不情不愿的说，“我来找巴希达·巴沙特女士，而你明显不是，你知道她不在这里，不是吗？”

“很有道理。”邓布利多点点头。

“而且，”男孩儿继续道，他把报纸从身后拿出来晃了晃，“所有人都在为黑魔王的落网而庆祝，你却独自来这里，你才是那个形迹可疑的人吧。”

“形迹可疑……”邓布利多重复道，最形迹可疑的人正指责他形迹可疑，邓布利多几乎笑出声来，他仍旧没搞明白现在的状况，但看起来对面的孩子并不比他知道的多多少。于是他决定打破僵局，“你知道现在是哪一年吗？”

“什么？”男孩儿的背立刻僵硬起来，眼瞳也警惕似的竖了起来。“当然是——”他几不可察的瞟了一眼报纸，“1945年。”

“很对。”邓布利多微笑起来，他几乎想为男孩儿的聪明鼓掌，“但你是从哪一年来的呢？”

“我当然……”男孩儿下意识地想要反驳，但他并没有把话说完，反而微微眯起眼睛。来了，邓布利多想，格林德沃总会在对一个人感兴趣时眯起眼睛，就好像在研究一个有趣而复杂的魔咒。“你认识我，是不是？”男孩儿警惕地朝后退了一步，“你看起来很像报纸上的邓布利多教授。”他把报纸举起来，似乎在比对邓布利多和报纸上被闪光灯包围的照片，“几乎一模一样。你是来抓我的？”

“我为什么要抓你？”邓布利多好笑的问。

“哦，得了吧，先生。”男孩儿甚至翻了个白眼，“你看着我的眼神就好像在怀念一个老朋友，你绝对认识我。”

这下邓布利多是真的笑了，“我的确在怀念一个人，不过那人很难说是老朋友。”

“因为你们是宿敌？”

“因为我们是……”邓布利多下意识接道，“你非要那么说的话，也算吧。既然你已经知道我是谁了，那么打算告诉我你是谁了吗？”

“你知道我是谁。”男孩儿固执的说。

“的确如此，”邓布利多点点头，“不过我不太确定你来自哪个时代。”

“1899年。”

男孩儿干脆的说，“我原本想幻影移形到姑婆家，结果来到这儿发现空无一人，只有这张报纸扔在沙发上，日期写着1945年。我试图回去，不过并不成功，不管我到哪里，周围都不再是1899年的样子——我猜我被困在这里了。对此你知道些什么吗？”

“为什么问我？”

男孩儿做了个好似无法忍受的表情，“这样就没意思了，先生。首先，你是这里唯一一个活人，其次，你认识我，最后，你看起来就是一副好像什么都知道的样子。”

“那可能要叫你失望了，我完全不知道你为什么会在这里。”

“真的？”男孩儿狐疑地盯着他看了一会儿。邓布利多没有动作，他坦然地站在距离他六步远的地方，接受来自男孩儿的审视。

他心里涌动着一种奇异的感觉，他同时感到愤怒与满足，他的右心房满腹怨气，为他好不容易下定决心摆脱这个纠缠了他四十六年的大麻烦，而一朝之间，他又回到故事的开头。但他的左心房鼓鼓涨涨，满满都溢出喜悦，尖叫着叫他冲上去给这个熟悉到陌生的男孩儿一个结实的拥抱。邓布利多难以分辨他究竟该为前功尽弃的决心而愤慨，还是为重头再来的机会而兴奋。1899年即将与阿不思见面的盖勒特，一个尚未与他相识，尚未参与他的人生，尚未开启那残忍冷酷的统治之前的男孩儿——这是一个玩笑吗？

邓布利多的心脏在颤抖，眼神却无法掩饰的炽热。

“好吧，”男孩儿似乎被他直白的视线弄得不太自在，“姑且相信你。”

邓布利多看着他移开的视线，微笑道，“不怕我是来抓你的了？”

男孩儿耸耸肩，“这是你的时代，就算你要抓我，我也没地方跑吧。而且你看起来不像想要抓我的样子，虽然不知道为什么，这份报纸上写的这个我好像无比招人恨的样子，他们说我们是宿敌，但哪有宿敌像你这样和我聊天的？”

“那宿敌应该是什么样子的？”

“至少是剑拔弩张，张牙舞爪， 恨不得把对方吃掉的样子？谁知道呢，我也没有过宿敌吧。”男孩儿不自在的动了动，“我们非要在这里站着聊天吗？你住在哪里？我们坐下来说话不好吗？”

“你倒是很自来熟。”

邓布利多摇了摇头，但还是依言朝男孩儿伸出手。男孩儿谨慎的瞪着那只手，不确定地问，“你要干嘛？”

“你不是想去我住的地方？”

“还要幻影移形吗？我以为你住在这里。”

邓布利多叹了口气，“我曾经住在这里。”

男孩儿犹疑伸出手，抓住邓布利多的瞬间，他们一起消失在寂寂无声的戈德里克山谷。

眨眼间，他们就出现在一张古色古香的地毯上。对面是老旧的壁炉，已经烧黑的木头乱七八糟的躺在炉栅后，不远处的餐桌上摆着一只编织篮，枯萎的野花干瘪，各式各样的坚果散落出来，仿佛已经有许久没人照料。还剩一半鳄梨酱的旁摊开了几本书，男孩儿自顾自走过去，低头翻了几页，问道，“你教授变形术吗？”

“是啊，没错。”邓布利多挥了挥魔杖，凌乱的房间便自行清理起来，扔在沙发上的毛毯跳起来叠好自己，扑棱着钻进柜子里，书本飞快的翻页，合起来整齐堆放在桌角，就连羽笔也自觉的跳进笔盒里。男孩儿无趣地咂咂嘴，乖觉地坐到沙发上去，茶壶欢快地打了个旋，自作主张地为他倒了一杯红茶。邓布利多苦笑着摇了摇头，靠着壁炉摆出商讨的姿态来，“那么接下来你打算怎么做呢？”

“这话应该我来问你，”男孩儿闲适地背靠沙发，反客为主，“毕竟这是你的家，你的时代，你比我更清楚。”

“你不想回去？”邓布利多试着问。

男孩儿像是听到笑话，“当然想。但是，你知道我该怎么回去吗？”邓布利多诚实地摇了摇头，男孩儿耸肩道，“真巧，我也不知道。我甚至不知道我是怎么来的——但不管怎么说，既然短时间无法回去……”

“你想待在我这里？”邓布利多替他把话说完，“你看过报纸，我假设你知道如果有任何人发现你到底是谁，会发生什么事。”

“你会让他们发现吗？”

“什么？”

男孩儿站了起来，一步一步朝邓布利多逼近，“换句话说，你会告发我吗？”

邓布利多无法回答。他十分清楚这是男孩儿惯用的试探手段，他观察他的反应，从他的眼神和细微的表情里判断他的真实想法，若换作四十六年前，仅仅是这双诡谲但迷人的双眼就足够邓布利多把心与灵魂交付，但如今那个天真的男孩儿已经同阿莉安娜一起安葬，他再无法对他承诺。

似乎察觉出邓布利多的犹疑，男孩儿后退了几步，邓布利多立刻感到胸腔顺畅起来，他这才发现，即便是现在，当那人距离他如此近的时候，他仍旧心跳如鼓。

男孩儿歪着头，他没有流露出明显的情绪，但邓布利多知道他在权衡。他在他面前表现的闲适自如，如果不是邓布利多认识他近半个世纪，几乎要被少年精湛的演技欺骗。他能从他的呼吸甚至眸光中发觉他的紧张，男孩儿不信任他，但他却是男孩儿现在唯一能信任的人。忽然之间，邓布利多好奇他会如何做。

“我猜首先我需要一个假名。”男孩儿没有继续刚才的话题，转而问了一个毫不相关的事，“你有什么不太出名的远房亲戚吗？”

“我？”

“当然。他们在报纸上把你称作‘当代最伟大的白巫师’，如果是你的亲戚，就不那么容易被怀疑了吧。”

“你倒是想的周全。”

“所以有没有呢？”

“真可惜，我只有一个弟弟，而且他现在也不会像你这样……年轻。”

“嗯，那是挺可惜的。”男孩儿的眼珠滴溜溜地转，每当他露出这副表情，邓布利多就知道他准是在计划什么能让年少时的他跳脚的‘大事’，果不其然，短暂的沉默后，男孩儿没头没脑地问道，“教授，你结婚了吗？”

“什么——？”

“你看起来是个单身男巫。”

“那又如何？”

“这个年龄还单身，说不准在外面有个私生子呢？”

“你在胡说八道什么？”即使是好脾气的邓布利多，无故被少年版的前任男友质疑，也感到羞愤异常，但他没来得及呵斥男孩儿，就敏锐的察觉到男孩儿的计划，而这计划更让邓布利多又好气又好笑，“不，我不会有你这样的私生子，我们一看就不是……”

男孩儿无所谓的耸耸肩，“你还有更好的主意？”

“总之，这个不行。”

“爸爸。”

“闭嘴。”

“我饿了。”

“……”

1945年5月28日的欧洲，天空下起了猫头鹰雨，奇装异服的男人女人步履匆匆穿行于街头，为黑魔王的倒台欢欣鼓舞。

他们的英雄，最伟大的白巫师阿不思·邓布利多坐在案头，神色复杂地注视着酒足饭饱，趴在桌上昏昏欲睡的男孩儿。他们刚刚达成协议，只要男孩儿乖乖听话，不捣乱不惹事，不试图在这个不属于他的时代发动第二次黑魔王革命，邓布利多就不会向任何人揭发他的身份，并帮助他寻找回到过去的方法。

只是，为了更好的约束他的行为，邓布利多决意让他到他的眼皮下——霍格沃兹魔法学校就读，并强制他答应在没有邓布利多在场的情况下，不进行任何黑魔法实验。

男孩儿犹豫了很长时间，才勉强答应下来。

入夜，邓布利多瞪着羊皮纸上细长的英文字母，沉重的叹了口气。

「盖尔·邓布利多，16岁，曾就读于德姆斯特朗魔法学校，现由于监护人问题转校到霍格沃兹魔法学校。」

TBC.


	3. 黎明之前(二)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945年5月28日，巫师届首屈一指的大人物齐聚于纽蒙迦德，观赏庆祝黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的死亡。与此同时，没有人注意到本该站在人群中央接受花环与赞美的史上最伟大的白巫师早已悄然离去。

看上去，霍格沃兹完全符合一场世纪大战后该有的模样，萧瑟，颓唐但充满生机。整个欧洲的魔法学校都因为格林德沃与邓布利多的决斗而停课两周，古老的哥特式建筑似乎也因为这场胜利而欢欣鼓舞，热情洋溢地迎接返校的小巫师们。

盖尔·邓布利多——最后他们决定让他作为邓布利多某个不存在的亲戚的儿子——转学到霍格沃兹，安排在格兰芬多学院就读，盖勒特试图对这种安排提出质疑，但他的意见被无视了，比起他的主观意愿，能更好的监督他安分守己的度过在校时光才是首要考虑。

阿不思·邓布利多匆匆走过房间，在桌边坐下。他扯过一张羊皮纸，用鹰毛羽笔沾满墨水，开始给魔法部部长写回信。自从他又一次拒绝出任该职务后，来自魔法部的猫头鹰就源源不断，这一次是为了邀请他出席授予梅林勋章的颁奖仪式。

用盖勒特的生命换来的名誉如此烫手，如果他能想出任何合理的借口，他宁可不要这枚勋章。

亲爱的伦纳德·沐恩，阿不思写道，十分感谢……

他没能继续，因为即便隔着长长的走廊，阿不思也能听到黑魔法防御术教授高昂的尖锐嗓音，厉声呵斥着熟悉的姓氏。一时间，阿不思甚至不能确定教授是在叫他，或者只是在朝盖勒特咆哮。生平第一次，阿不思觉得邓布利多这个姓氏听起来格外恼人。

果然，阿不思几个深呼吸平复心绪后，盖勒特便轻车熟路地推门而入，“认真的说，”他假模假样地坐到阿不思对面，“你们绝对需要换一本黑魔法防御术教材，《魔法防御理论》漏洞百出，你们应该让那个叫斯大林还是斯什么林……”

“斯林卡。”阿不思忍不住说。

“对，斯林卡。他什么时候考虑出一本《魔法防御理论(修正版)》？要我说，这本书简直在误人子弟。”

阿不思几乎要被他一本正经的模样逗笑了，“我不知道你什么时候还关心起学校教育了。既然你说这本书漏洞百出，为何不自己写一本更好的出来？”

“说得对，我不关心——”盖勒特拖长了音调，慵懒的靠在椅子上，双手舒适地搭在脑后，“只是想提醒你，如果待会儿教授过来跟你告状，我要事先声明不是我的错，是她坚持要按课本上来，然后我就身体力行地告诉她按课本来会有什么后果。爆炸和燃烧都不是我的错。”

“你得体谅梅森小姐，她第一年代课。”

阿不思放下羽笔，重新审视起面前的年轻版格林德沃。这些话要是放在四十六年前，阿不思决计不相信会出自格林德沃之口，他看上去就不像是会在意告状这些‘琐事’的学生，要是当年他真有现在表现出的十分之一那么在意，也许就不会被德姆斯特朗除名，也不会与他相遇在戈德里克山谷的盛夏。

盖勒特耸了耸肩，“只是强调一下，我可没有破坏我们的约定。”

此刻，阿不思才想起入学前盖勒特答应的事，这多少说得通，他自顾自地点点头，盖勒特想要回去，而阿不思是唯一能在这件事上帮忙的人。不过当阿不思要他答应不捣乱不惹事时，并没有真的指望盖勒特做得到，你能对一个因为过火的黑魔法实验而被开除的学生有多少期待呢？

因此，当阿不思发现盖勒特入学的第一周，仅仅融掉了三只坩埚，每天夜晚在走廊游荡，‘不小心’闯进禁林和海格的蜘蛛家族打了一架，因为‘记错了’咒语把质疑他根本是麻瓜出身的斯莱特林变成了竹鼠，做了一个‘绝对不是黑魔法’的实验差点儿点燃学生宿舍以外，盖勒特的表现堪称良好。

他聪慧、桀骜、勇气十足，有时候有点儿小冲动，但一举一动都是那年夏天少年人快活的模样。

是什么改变了他？

邓布利多揉了揉眉心，想起不久前决斗时见到的男人，张扬与自由仍刻在他的骨子里，热忱与疯狂不曾离他远去，只是那快活却不见了踪影。意外曾彻底改变了邓布利多的人生轨迹，但他不能够确定，这件事是否也同等程度上改变了另一个人。

盖勒特还说了些什么，阿不思没有留意，只在他提到一个人名时才突然回过神来，“……汤姆·里德尔，问我愿不愿意加入他，你知道这个人吗？他说这个月末他就毕业了，留给……”

“你说什么？”阿不思打断了他。

盖勒特古怪的看了他一眼，“我说，上次我把那个斯莱特林的小鬼变成竹鼠时，感觉有人用奇怪的视线监视我。现在我非常确定那个人就是汤姆·里德尔。在今天的魔药课上，他突然朝我走来，自我介绍，然后问我愿不愿意加入他，这问题不奇怪吗？他就要毕业了——”

“他有没有告诉你加入什么？”

“这就是古怪的地方。”盖勒特站起来，在办公室里绕了个圈，“最开始我以为他说的是霍拉斯教授的‘鼻涕虫俱乐部’——顺便一说，他真的很烦，每次上课甚至是课间都坚持不懈地邀请我。不过后来我发现，他似乎根本瞧不上这个俱乐部，虽然我也觉得这个俱乐部从名字到内容都令人作呕。他说到了逃避死亡，还是飞离死亡之类的，你觉得他有可能也在寻找死亡圣器吗？”

“‘也’在寻找？”阿不思重复了一遍盖勒特的措辞，危险地眯起眼睛。

“哦，拜托，别假装你不知道我想做什么。”盖勒特意有所指地点了点他放在案头的老魔杖，不久前的决斗他从格林德沃手中赢得了这只魔杖，他把它带在身边，但从未使用。

他叹了口气，语重心长，“盖尔，你看到报纸，知道这件事的结局，你不会赢的……”

盖勒特突然凑近他，上半身越过桌案，鼻尖几乎碰到他的下巴。那双魅惑的眼眸正聚精会神地望着他，双手撑桌，说话时的气息痒痒地喷在他的脖颈上。阿不思宛如被他施了定身咒，僵在原地一动也不能动，“你会明知道你总归要死，就放弃活着的权利吗？”

阿不思的喉结吞咽着，脑子却一片空白。

有那么一会儿，他只能听到自己的呼吸和心跳，好在盖勒特很快远离了他。僵硬的身体重新接触空气，大脑又快速运转起来——

“这不一样，盖尔。你无法选择出生，但你能够选择不做这件事！”

他急切地望着他。

诚然，阿不思不能奢望他们仅仅认识一周多，就叫这个固执的男孩儿放弃他根深蒂固的渴求，上一个他用一辈子来实现这个梦想，用整个欧洲来为这个梦想陪葬，他们已经失去太多。但哪怕有万分之一，阿不思能够让这个男孩儿在一切开始之前，心甘情愿地放弃它，甚至改变它，他能不能拯救另一个世界里的阿莉安娜？能不能拯救另一个世界里的邓布利多？

然而少年人回望着他，眼神杀伐果决。

“我不能。”

这场无疾而终的谈话以金发男孩儿冲出办公室作结，邓布利多疲惫的叹了口气，低头看着桌上刚刚开了个头的回信，闷声栽进椅子里。

离开办公室后，盖勒特头也不回地扎进图书馆。

有那么几个瞬间，盖勒特曾觉得那个衣着考究的男人是可以理解他的。他们在报纸上把未来的他描述地恶贯满盈，罪无可恕，仿佛他上辈子杀死了梅林，把麻瓜的血肉煮熟来吃。但这个男人是不同的，他看着他时神色复杂，却没有对他血债累累理当偿命的愤恨——尽管这么说十分不公正，他还什么都没来得及做。

但盖勒特知道这事儿是怎么发生的，人们巴不得斩草除根，有谁会在乎他现在仍然无辜？他们被黑魔王吓破了胆，但凡有任何风吹草动便草木皆兵，他们会用恶咒折磨他，将他关押，也许那时候死亡反倒是种解脱。盖勒特有一搭没一搭地想，这个未来的他是不是也如此庆幸？他死了，好过在监狱饱受折磨。

他从书架上拿下一本《十八世纪魔咒选》，百无聊赖地翻来翻去。这本书他早在德姆斯特朗上二年级的时候就读完了，相比之下，还是禁书区的那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》要有趣的多。但他来图书馆也不是读书的，关于汤姆·里德尔，他没有告诉邓布利多全部。

他一向精准的直觉尖叫着此人的危险，但从这个阴鹫而沉闷的男孩儿嘴里吐露的内容却叫他浑身兴奋，他们对黑魔法有同样浓厚的兴趣，对学校禁止年轻巫师所做的一切都好奇不已。

实际上，汤姆男孩儿已经来找过他两次，第一次他们没有过多交谈，只是彼此结交，顺便对‘鼻涕虫俱乐部’这个名字表示了毫不掩饰的鄙夷。第二次的交流就更深入，但同样也让盖勒特认清他与此人并非同道中人。

汤姆足够谨慎，措辞得体，也能恰到好处地讨盖勒特欢心。但盖勒特保持警惕，他能够从这个男孩儿字里行间感受到他对死亡的恐惧，甚至暗示希望寻找永生之法。盖勒特自己对此嗤之以鼻，他从不惧怕死亡，也从不逃避死亡。他的确热衷于死亡圣器，但吸引着他不断追寻的是强大的力量，超凡的智慧，足以洞察世事的真知灼见，他需要网罗人才，集众人所长——但汤姆·里德尔绝不是可以笼络的人之一。

盖勒特谋划着，计划寻找更多这个世界的他所做过的事，这是个绝妙的机会，从这个他的失败中汲取教训，找到症结所在。

“你好，邓布利多先生。”

熟悉的声音再背后响起，让盖勒特吃了一惊。过于沉溺于自己的思绪，盖勒特甚至没有注意到男孩儿什么时候走到了他的身边，这让他不自在地皱起眉，这可不是什么好兆头，盖勒特暗自警告自己。

“你好，里德尔学长。”

“想一起去吃点儿什么吗？”

“不用了，我们长话短说吧。”盖勒特这才注意到窗外天色昏沉，他已经不知不觉在图书馆待到晚饭时间。

里德尔似乎并不在意他的冷淡，反倒就近坐下来，将一本书递给了他。盖勒特微微挑眉，注意到书页中夹着一张书签，他抬头看了一眼里德尔，得到对方点头的回应后，直接翻到了书签的位置。这一页讲述的是海莲娜·拉文克劳，盖勒特记得他来这里的第一天曾在教室见过这个高挑的幽灵。她直勾勾地盯着他看，直白的视线让盖勒特都毛骨悚然，他很快便离开了教室。

接着读下去，盖勒特终于明白过来，里德尔给他看的不是这个已经死去的幽灵的传说，而是那只冠冕——拉文克劳金冕。据传海莲娜偷走冠冕后将其藏匿，至死都没有人知道她将它藏于何处。盖勒特又读了两页关于冠冕的传说，能够增加佩戴者的智慧的确是个诱人的东西，但无论对里德尔还是盖勒特似乎都显得无关紧要。

盖勒特合上书本，将它还给了里德尔，“你想找这个金冕？”

里德尔谨慎地点了点头。

“我能问问为什么吗？”

“为了永生。”里德尔扯出一个阴恻恻的笑容。那让盖勒特皱起眉头，“看不出这个金冕怎么会让人永生。”

“只靠冠冕当然不行，但加上魔咒——”里德尔话尽于此，然后拐了个弯，“关于我的提议，你考虑的怎么样了？”

“你是说加入你的那个什么死人俱乐部？”

“食死徒。”里德尔纠正道。

“好吧，食死徒。我得说这个名字比鼻涕虫还要糟糕。”盖勒特直言不讳，“我没兴趣。成为你们中的一员看起来对我也没什么好处。”

里德尔挑了挑眉，“我以为你比这要聪明些。”

“比拉文克劳的金冕？还是比你那些食死徒？或者怎么说，比其他不肯投靠你的混血巫师？”盖勒特懒洋洋地靠在椅北上，半闭着眼睛冷笑，“你有意识到我姓邓布利多吧？”

“你是吗？”里德尔不为所动。“你可能没有意识到，但你身上那属于纯血巫师的气息可不会骗人。我不在乎你到底为什么会和邓布利多搅和在一起，但你和他是两类人，你们迟早要分道扬镳，别说我没有提醒你，我们才是一样的。”

盖勒特没有反驳。

他等待着，直到里德尔起身离开，“我建议你再考虑一下，你很强大，我有感觉。考虑清楚了，你知道怎么找我。”

宽敞的图书馆灯火通明，来来往往的学生聚在桌边交头接耳，为即将到来的考试抓耳挠腮。盖勒特独自坐在角落，从落地窗上注视着校园里匆匆走过的邓布利多。

他记得这个红头发的教授说过晚间要去一趟海格的猎场小屋，也记得这个叫海格的巨人曾因为某些原因被学校开除。只是邓布利多没有提过某些原因所指何事，盖勒特也没有特意询问。

他摩挲着那张之前被夹在书中的书签，上面画有一个骷颅头，一只蟒蛇从骷颅头的嘴巴里钻出来，如同银舌。他瞪着这个完全不符合审美的标记，一言不发地等待着。

过了一会儿，蓝色的火苗在他的手心里燃烧，将书签焚烧殆尽。

他离开图书馆，朝格雷女士所在的楼层走去。

tbc.


	4. 黎明之前(三)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945年5月28日，巫师届首屈一指的大人物齐聚于纽蒙迦德，观赏庆祝黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的死亡。与此同时，没有人注意到本该站在人群中央接受花环与赞美的史上最伟大的白巫师早已悄然离去。

热闹中最容易催生怪胎，盖勒特对此很有经验。人们欢声笑语举杯换盏，互相说着祝贺的话，眉梢上都写着喜悦。然后有那么一种人，他们沉默不语，远离人群，仿佛与周遭喜庆的环境格格不入，在这种情形下，那类人就是人们通常所说的怪胎了。

纽特·斯卡曼德毫无疑问正是其中之一。

他躲在角落，不喝酒也不与人交谈，只是低着头自言自语。盖勒特走近了，才发现他并非兀自咕哝，而是与躲在他口袋里的护树罗锅小声低估。

盖勒特在报纸上读到过这个男人的报道，他瘦瘦高高，看起来弱不禁风，但却是打败黑魔王的最大功臣之一。这也是为何他会出现在这里——梅林勋章颁奖仪式。他与邓布利多都是这次大会的主角。据说斯卡曼德先生的女朋友——蒂娜还是别的什么，也在行动中发挥了重要作用，只是那群美国佬有自己的庆祝仪式。

与他一同来现场的还有其他教授和学生，盖勒特没有留意。现在他也是怪胎之一了，他远远的站在幕布旁，从这里看去整个会场都尽收眼底。阿不思·邓布利多被前来祝酒的高官们包围着，用幽默的谈吐惹得大家哈哈大笑，他游刃有余，看上去对应付这类事情颇为得心应手。

这是种奇妙的感觉。盖勒特想着，他早就从报纸上知道始末，但如此近距离感受人们如何因为他——未来的那个他——的死亡而欢欣鼓舞，倒真是头一遭。不是人人都有机会看到自己死后其他人是如何热烈庆祝的，是吧？

从前，盖勒特从不是个在意别人看法的人，他从出生起就被迫习惯人们议论纷纷，无论他如何做，总有人对他意见不停，他早已学会将那些流言蜚语抛诸脑后，接受没有人会打心眼里喜欢他，人们爱慕他的外表，他的谈吐，他的气质，以及他为别人营造的假象，人们爱他的一切除了他是他的部分。因此，盖勒特擅长利用他的优势，也擅长无视那些对他不利的流言。人们总是有话要说的，不是吗？

但这次似乎又是不同的。

整个欧洲——甚至美国，天涯海角的巫师们都在为此祝贺。盖勒特无法理解。他伤害了很多人，有麻瓜也有巫师，有纯血也有混血，但这些都是为了——用未来的他的口号说，为了更伟大的利益。革命总有牺牲和鲜血，它们都应当是值得的。难道一个不受保密法约束的巫师世界不是更美好的吗？难道能够自由的行走在大街小巷、自由的使用魔法能力、自由的让世界观赏魁地奇，这样的愿景竟然是不被巫师们所接受的吗？难道——难道他的愿望错了吗？

平生第一次，盖勒特对自己的梦想产生质疑。

在他尚且短暂的生命中，实现梦想的步伐还未迈出第一步，却头一次萌生退缩的念头。他以为总会有一天巫师们认清自己的内心，明白他们的处境，了解隐瞒并非一劳永逸的解决方法，但事实上，巫师们似乎满足于保密法下苟且的生活。

盖勒特对此无法理解。

他跌跌撞撞地冲出会场，不顾身后掌声雷动，普天同庆。

似乎就连梅林也替他感到悲哀，六月的英格兰天气依旧变幻莫测，出门时万里无云朗日高悬，现在却已是黑云压境，仿佛随时都会落下暴雨。

“嘿，你还好吗？”

盖勒特没注意到有人跟在他身后，好像时刻准备扶他一把。他抓住路灯柱，好让自己看起来只是喝多了酒后步履不稳。“我很好，先生，”他抬起头，发现来人正是与会场格格不入的斯卡曼德。“出来醒醒酒。”

事实上他滴酒未沾。纽特似乎也察觉到这句谎言，但无论如何，他什么也没有说，只是指了指天空，状似担忧的说，“你带了伞吗？”

盖勒特摇了摇头，“没有。”

“学生在校外不能使用魔法，是吧？”纽特掏出魔杖，似乎想要变把伞出来。但不论他想做什么，盖勒特制止了他，“没关系，”他说，“淋雨不坏。”

他等了等，犹豫是否要问出口，“你……”盖勒特从未这样询问过任何人，一时间不知从何开始，只来得及吐出想到的第一个词，“你不想要的你的动物光明正大的露面吗？”

纽特似乎被他的问题吓了一跳，“抱歉？”

“你的动物，”盖勒特指了指他的大衣口袋，两只翠绿色的小爪子牢牢地扣紧边缘，怯生生地探出脑袋，“护树罗锅，是吧？”

“是的。他喜欢我，可能，我是说，动物们总是比人好懂得多。”纽特把手展开，护树罗锅小巧的身体就自己跳了出来，在他的手心打了个滚，“他喜欢拥抱，触碰。”

“可它只能躲在你的衣兜里。”盖勒特皱着眉说。

纽特没有回应，沉默着逗弄和他的食指打架的小家伙儿，有一阵子他们就在这静默中观望着，直到一声惊雷划破天空，淅淅沥沥的小雨珠帘似的落下。

盖勒特想说点儿什么，诸如他要回去了、小家伙很可爱之类的，但他听到有人在叫他，“盖尔——”于是他抬起头。

邓布利多正从街巷对面疾步走来，他撑着一把伞，准确的说，那是一把从魔杖尖凭空冒出的透明的屏障，将雨幕隔绝在外。他还穿着宴会上肃穆端庄的巫师袍，不同于平日教学时严谨的灰蓝色褂子，巫师袍下的邓布利多有种无法言说的滑稽。

那滑稽放在其他任何时候定会让他笑出声来，但眼下邓布利多朝他走来，眼神焦急而关切，这个认知让他的心脏感到一阵儿钝痛——都是宴会的错，盖勒特抱怨地想，所有人都在为黑魔王的逝去欢呼雀跃，只有他在出席自己的葬礼，他有理由、哪怕只是那么一丁点儿的，感到一小会儿的脆弱。

“嘿，”他抖着声音说，这时候盖勒特才意识到冰凉的雨水让他浑身发颤，“结束了吗？”

“结束了。”邓布利多蹙眉给他施了个烘干咒和保暖咒，揽过他的肩膀让他靠在自己怀里，属于成年男性暖洋洋的体温立刻让他感觉好了起来，“如果你不喜欢，下一次就不要跟来了。”

“不是你叫我来的吗？”盖勒特在这温暖里不知感恩地翻了个白眼。

“我以为……你会喜欢这种场合。”

这也是真的。邓布利多感受着手心里硌应的骨头，又想起审判前的夜晚，自四十六年前不告而别，再与格林德沃相遇时每次都要叫他讶异——他不如他看上去的那般结实，他对他总是信守承诺，他其实不喜欢热闹的场合……邓布利多在心里叹气。戈德里克山谷的夏日他们频繁交谈通信，但那无一例外关乎他们的雄心抱负，似乎总也无法为爱好和习惯挤出时间，以至于他们认识了半个世纪，却还不如认识半年的朋友对彼此生活的了解。

“晚上想喝鸡汤吗？”

“你会做？”

“呃，不会。但我可以……”

“那我不要。你会做什么？”

“黄油烤面包，呃，大概？我可以叫……”

“算了，我来吧。”

“你会做饭？那我们可能需要先去买些食材，我通常不太做饭所以……”

“……”

纽特目送邓布利多搂着他的学生渐行渐远，甚至从头到尾都没有发现他的存在，不由得想到十几年前他第一次面对格林德沃，对方质问邓布利多为何喜欢他。现在想来，那真是个奇怪的问题，纽特想，邓布利多哪有一点儿喜欢他的样子？

  
  
  
从宴会后直到毕业典礼前，邓布利多便很少与盖勒特碰面，不是不想，他总觉得盖勒特好像在躲着他，就连路上遇见也行色匆匆，一点儿也不像初来乍到时动不动就往他办公室钻的样子。

通过N.E.W.T.考试的七年级毕业典礼照例要全校参加，邓布利多站在讲台上宣读毕业生名单，一一祝贺他们顺利毕业。但他的注意力全部被六年级队尾的那颗金色脑袋占据，男孩儿低着头，不知道在摆弄什么，全神贯注地一点儿没有察觉到他的视线。

邓布利多不由自主地皱了皱眉，恰巧被与他握手的里德尔尽收眼底，“教授，我顺利毕业让你感到不高兴吗？”他的语气谦恭，话语间却尽是轻蔑。

“不，当然不会。恭喜你。”邓布利多想尽快松开对方的手，不料被对方握得更紧，“别着急，教授，我们以后有的是机会见面，到时候你可别不欢迎我。”

彼时邓布利多尚不知道里德尔所谓何事，也不认为他们会频繁相遇，因此他只是笑了笑，客气的说了两句欢迎。

结束典礼的当口，邓布利多眼疾手快地逮住准备开溜的盖勒特，压着他的肩膀，带他朝猎场走去。

“你有没有什么事情想告诉我？”对付一般学生，这句话就足够让他们如实招来，但对象换成盖勒特，邓布利多就不那么确定了。但试一试总没坏处。

“我还以为你有事情想告诉我呢。”盖勒特比划了一下两人的姿势，邓布利多立刻碰到沸水似的松开手。盖勒特笑了一下，冲他眨眨眼睛，“所以你有没有什么事情想告诉我？我敢打赌你有，快说快说。”

邓布利多叹了口气，总觉得幼年时的盖勒特比成年后的格林德沃难搞的多，“你知道纽蒙迦德吗？”

盖勒特想了想，很认真的回答道，“你说我姑婆在那儿。”

“是啊，那时候是这样。”邓布利多踌躇着，不知该如何说明，“现在她大概已经回去了。我的意思是，你知道纽蒙迦德是什么吗？”

“不是一个地名吗？”盖勒特挑眉反问。

“准确来说，是指一座城堡——你的，未来的那个你的城堡。”

“酷，我建了一座城堡，不愧是我。然后呢？”

邓布利多挫败的揉了揉眉心，“自从你……那个你死后，魔法部一直试图进入城堡，但那个你似乎对城堡下了一道魔咒，任何人都无法进入——别说进入，就连靠近都很困难。纽蒙迦德位于一座孤立的峰顶，四周悬崖峭壁，没有任何能够立足的地方。唯一的入口……”

“我猜猜，唯一的入口是城堡大门放下的吊桥？”

邓布利多挑起眉毛，显得有些惊讶。盖勒特便耸了耸肩，故作不在意的说，“我的确从……很小的时候就有这个想法。”

“你现在就很小。”邓布利多摇头叹气，不禁怀疑盖勒特还有多少事情是他不知道的，“那个你下的魔咒将整座城堡笼罩，飞鸟都无法栖息，但凡生灵靠近，便会被魔咒的钟罩焚烧成灰烬。魔法部一筹莫展，便写信给我，认为也许我可以……进入。于是我便和海格一同前去查看，但——”

“但你也不知道怎么进去？”盖勒特了然。

“对。不过既然是你下的魔咒，也许——”

“也许魔咒会认我。”盖勒特接着说，“虽然那个我下的魔咒也许现在的我无法解开，但既然都是我，或许我可以进去。你想说这个？”

邓布利多疲惫的点点头。如果只论及想法，不管四十六年前还是四十六年后，他们的思维似乎总是相通。

“够酷，果然是我。”

“……”  
  
  


  
城堡对面是一片郁郁蓊蓊的广袤森林，直到峰顶才骤然蹦出光秃秃的岩石来。不似中世纪被护城河环绕的堡垒，纽蒙迦德是一处被万丈深渊包围的孤岛，它依山而建，厚实的墙壁由片岩石块筑成，山风呼啸，声似鹰隼。

“哦，老天——”盖勒特低呼道。

邓布利多能够理解。任谁看到这座城堡都要大呼不可思议，它几乎不可能被建成，没有任何落脚点供以铸就墙壁，建材也无法运输，因而纽蒙迦德的原材似乎就是山体本身。但这仍旧无法说通，即使是格林德沃的信徒，也断然不可能冒着如此大的风险只为在山崖上开凿一座城堡。唯一的可能，邓布利多想到，又不敢想象。

“这是魔法雕筑的城堡，就跟我梦里的一模一样。”盖勒特欢呼雀跃，“没想到我真的实现了它。”

“那是一个预言吗？”

“不知道，”盖勒特老实的说，“有时候我也无法分清梦境与预言。”

“你觉得它是怎么回事？”

盖勒特便笑了，“我甚至不用猜测，阿不思，”邓布利多注意到这似乎是盖勒特第一次直呼他的名字，“它用魔法雕刻而成，一砖一瓦，一墙一窗，全都由魔法建造而成。”

“这就是我们无法靠近的原因？”

“正是如此。城堡每一个部分——再微小的部分都由我，未来的我的魔法附着，除了我以外，它谁都不认。”盖勒特笑着说，“没有我的许可，谁都无法进入。相应的，没有我的许可，进入的人就永远无法出来。”

“这可不是一朝一夕的工程啊。”邓布利多喃喃道。在他逃避格林德沃消息的那些年，在他横扫欧洲而他蜗居霍格沃兹的那些年，似乎有太多东西被忽视，被遗忘，然后又在某个瞬间喷薄而出。如果格林德沃愿意用四十六年，几乎就是他的整个人生去实现他的雄图伟业，那一座城堡又算得了什么呢？

“你知道怎么进去吗？”

尽管盖勒特就站在这里，山隘对面的吊桥却没有一丝一毫下放的迹象。

盖勒特歪了歪头，像是在思索，良久后，他问道，“你想进去吗？”

“什么？”

“我不太确定……”

“确定什么？”

“像是这样。”

盖勒特举起魔杖，蓝色的如同火焰般炫目的光芒直击城堡，像是被启动的开关，齿轮卡合的声音震耳欲聋，连带着脚下的岩块也地动山摇。锈迹斑斑的锁链抽动，缓缓降下厚实而沉重的石桥，邓布利多这才注意到，从山头望过去的木板只是石桥最下层的一部分，吊桥本身竟也是岩石。

“再问一次，”盖勒特扭过头来，山风拍打着他俊俏的容颜，拨乱了他金灿灿的碎发。

“你想进去吗？”

tbc.


	5. 黎明之前(四)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945年5月28日，巫师届首屈一指的大人物齐聚于纽蒙迦德，观赏庆祝黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的死亡。与此同时，没有人注意到本该站在人群中央接受花环与赞美的史上最伟大的白巫师早已悄然离去。

十八岁天空下的戈德里克山谷静悄悄，夏风拨弄绿油油的麦穗，燕雀啁啾，背着竹篓的老农慢悠悠的路过，几个麻瓜朝他吆喝，穿着粗麻布的小孩子在稻田里跑来跑去，有人告诉他半山腰结了许多山梅子，他抬起头朝那方向望去，阳光晃的他睁不开眼。

阿不思·邓布利多款步向山间走去，阿莉安娜正在午睡，阿不福思去照料他的山羊们，这是一天当中阿不思最放松的时候，他与盖勒特约定采摘山梅子，用作魔药药引，盖勒特又有了新的主意。

一路上牛筋草奋力从杂草堆里挤出来，伴随阿不思走过漫长山路。狗尾巴草垂着脑袋，长的到处都是，如果他们往河边去，高壮青翠的芦苇便会把他们包围。在那段不幸尚未完全发酵的美好日子里，他常常疲惫又满腹怨气，但遇上盖勒特就如同夏日炎热的余韵里融化的滋滋蜂蜜糖，在乏味中透出甜美。

越往山头去，山坡就越陡峭，但阿不思却越走越快，巴不得飞起来，或者给自己幻影移形——但戈德里克山谷的麻瓜老农们正在勤劳耕作，他不能在他们面前这么做。

如果，阿不思想，如果他和盖勒特的愿望实现，那么这将不会是个问题。麻瓜们不会惊掉下巴，不会视他们为异类，不会驱逐也不会伤害他们。他们计划的一直都是伟大而颇有益处的未来，这是对的，阿不思的大脑说，这是对的。

他擦了擦额头不断冒出的细密汗珠，再抬起头来，盖勒特那双一银一蓝的异色瞳就出现在眼前。

于是他笑了起来。

他睁开眼睛。

那双一银一蓝的异色瞳挥之不去，不管他怎么揉眼睛，十六岁的盖勒特像阴魂似的飘散不去，他距离他那么近，连呼吸都听得清晰，阿不思几乎能数清那双眼睛金色的睫毛，有一瞬间，阿不思以为他还在戈德里克山谷的半山腰，盖勒特朝他伸出手——

“你没事儿吧？”

十六岁的盖勒特说，吓了阿不思一跳。他注意到身后炫目的蓝光渐渐消失，取而代之的是城堡墙壁的黑色岩石。

这里不是戈德里克山谷，阿不思松了口气，同时又感到莫名的失落。他朝后退了一步，拉开与盖勒特的距离，盖勒特皱了皱眉，但没有说什么。

他开始打量这座城堡，外观看上去兼具哥特式的尖顶与巴洛克式的放荡不羁，内部却像拿着锯齿拉唱黑色童谣的小恶魔，巨大的椭圆承重柱直通天花板，数个小巧的窗子错落有致，但仍是采光不足，空荡荡的大厅十分昏暗，完全不像有人居住的样子。

“我住在这里吗？”就连盖勒特自己也对此不可思议。

阿不思恍惚的说，“据传闻，你修建纽蒙迦德是为了关押反对你的巫师。”

盖勒特古怪的皱了皱眉，“是啊，这里看上去就像是座监狱。魔法部想到监狱里来做什么？”

“也许他们想要第二座阿兹卡班。”

盖勒特点点头，又问，“那我们来这里做什么？”

阿不思思考了一会儿，踌躇道，“防止它变成第二座阿兹卡班？”

“我喜欢这个理由。”盖勒特决定道。

他们在城堡里逛了一会儿。这座悬崖上的独栋建筑共有七层，除去顶层监狱，其他六层似乎并不像收押囚犯的牢房。

“这可真够大的……”阿不思嘟囔。

现在他们又来到地下室，比起上面的七层，地下室反倒有了些人烟的味道。推开最大的一扇门，黄铜铸就的沉重大门雕刻着花斑豹、雄狮和母狼，像是地狱的看门兽。推门而入，却是一间朴实的卧室，角落放着一张四柱床，贴墙而立红木书架，剩余的空间几乎被各色的实验用具占据。

盖勒特径直走到一张单薄的木桌前，对着黑色的一团不明物体皱眉，嫌弃的推了推它，“这是……烤糊的坩埚蛋糕？”他惊讶的说，“虽然四十六年的确会改变许多，但爱吃甜点可不在我的预料中。”

阿不思想起巴希达曾经送到家里来的坩埚蛋糕，松松软软，入口香糯，曾是他们三兄妹最爱的甜品之一，唯独格林德沃对他姑婆的手艺大发牢骚。不管是四十六年前还是四十六年后，格林德沃都不像是嗜甜如命的类型。

他走到书架前，随手拿下来一摞被捆扎好的羊皮纸，开头两页潦草的记录着坩埚蛋糕的做法，字迹就如半世纪前一样龙飞凤舞，但又不至于叫人无法分辨，以及那标志性的‘t’，永远带有环状小圈——阿不思在一本麻瓜书上读到，当人们这样写‘t’，极有可能代表他们性格中敏感且偏执的一面。

阿不思继续翻看下去，下一页上画着阿不思绝不陌生的山梅子，状似樱桃，色泽鲜红，阿不思仍然记得这种果子尝起来的味道，又甜又苦，却是良药。彼时盖勒特想要用它做的魔药阿不思已经记不清楚，只有盖勒特夏季时冰凉指尖的触感记忆犹新，他喂他吃掉找到的第一颗果子，阿不思皱起脸来，盖勒特便捧腹大笑。

——他保存了那时候的研究成果吗？

阿不思想着，又翻到下一页去，‘默然者’这个单词赫然入目，阿不思飞速扫了一眼日期，第二页的时间是1925年，他歪头想了想，那时间距离格林德沃在欧洲大陆遍寻默默然的时间非常接近。

他在两页之间反复翻看，画着山梅子的那页似乎在介绍原材料，而写着默默然的这一页是混合配方，下一页有具体操作——阿不思呼吸急促，两眼发昏。

难道说、难道说在戈德里克山谷时，格林德沃就已经知道关于默然者的故事吗？他在寻找剥离默默然的魔药配方，为什么不告诉他？格林德沃知道阿莉安娜有可能是一个默然者吗？

太多疑问一股脑儿冲上头，让阿不思血液回流，天旋地转。他颤抖的手哆哆嗦嗦翻到下一页，时间便又向后推进五年，似乎是一些剥离默默然的实验，前几个都以失败告终——或者说，阿不思认为它是失败的。默默然被成功剥离，但默然者却全部死亡。格林德沃也认为实验失败，正如纽特所说，格林德沃的笔记上这么写道，剥离后的默默然一无是处。

阿不思向后退了一步，撞上红木书架，一本歪在书架边缘的孤本摇摇欲坠。

盖勒特回过头来，奇怪的看着他，“你还好吗？”他今天第二次这么问道。

“你，”阿不思深呼吸试图冷静，“你知道默然者吗？”

“什么？”盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，“是这里太昏暗*了吗？”

>   
>    
> 默然者：Obscurial，昏暗的：obscure，因为gg现在还不知道默然者的存在，所以听错了。

“不，没什么。”

他不知道。阿不思松了口气，至少现在他还不知道，也许那时的盖勒特只是想帮他找到治愈阿莉安娜的方法，也许他是在离开后才了解到默然者——如果不是呢？阿不思无法想象，只能拼命祈祷后者不是真相。但是不是又如何呢？他的格林德沃已经死了，再没有人能够知道真相。

“我还带着它，真令人惊讶——”

盖勒特年轻的嗓音唤醒阿不思的思绪，他让视线回笼，重新落在盖勒特身上。盖勒特正端详着一个褐色软皮本，足有半个拇指那么厚，阿不思觉得有些眼熟，却不记得在哪里见过。

“这是我从德姆斯特朗离开后自己装订的笔记本，”盖勒特说，“它居然撑过了四十六年。”

现在阿不思想起来了，他在巴希达家格林德沃暂住的那个小阁楼里见过它，从没有仔细观察过，但毫无疑问正是这本。阿不思皱了皱眉，“它有什么特别吗？”

“本子本身没有什么特别，”盖勒特得意洋洋，“特别的是墨水。”他把笔记本在阿不思眼前摊开，但无论翻到哪一页都空无一字。盖勒特笑道，“只是对你来说没有字，但我是看得到的。”

盖勒特解释，这是他还在德姆斯特朗的时候就开始研究的墨水，除了书写人本身谁也无法看到，就连显形咒也毫无用处，“那是因为，它并不是隐形了，只是你看不到而已。”阿不思从没有听格林德沃提起这个。

从最后一次见面至今，还不足一个月的时间，但这期间阿不思了解到格林德沃却比四十六年来还要更多。这个曾不告而别，总是快乐而肆意笑着的年轻人，终于从迷雾深处慢慢走来——他分明已经离去，但阿不思却觉得他从未如此近过。

“只有自己能进入的城堡，只有自己能看到的墨水——你对这类魔法当真情有独钟。”阿不思不由自主想到那场差点儿毁灭巴黎的大火，“还有其他的吗？”

盖勒特耸耸肩，“实际上，的确还有。不过现在还处于构想阶段，”他漫不经心的翻着笔记本，“不知道未来的我有没有做到，是一种能够辩识是否衷心的魔法，如果他足够忠诚，便可以畅然无阻的来到我身边，反之——”

盖勒特没有继续，但阿不思已经完全明白了。

“不同于这两个简单的魔法，这个构想还要更复杂的多，不仅能满足我的要求，还要更具攻击性，我考虑火焰是个不错的载体。”盖勒特冲他扬起眉毛，“未来的我有做到吗？”

阿不思不想回答。答案简直昭然若揭，他不仅做到了，而且正如他期望的那样，火焰，忠诚，极具攻击性——

“你不能预见吗？”

“预言也不是什么都可以看到的。”他笑了一下，神色间满是若有所思，似乎正试图从阿不思躲闪的表情中做出推断，“而且预言常常不以我本身的意愿进行。”

“那是什么意思？”

“意思就是——有时候我不能决定自己想看什么，它忽然出现，又忽然消失，像做了一场梦。”

“比如，死亡？”阿不思想到死刑的前一晚，格林德沃谈到死亡，那似乎并不是由他的意志驱使，更像是被迫看到。

盖勒特点点头，看起来有点儿惊讶，“我告诉你了？”阿不思给出肯定的回答，“我还以为我一辈子都不会告诉任何人呢。”他又笑了，仿佛对未来自己的决定感到不可思议。事实上，盖勒特的确很了解他自己，若不是行刑前夜阿不思出人意料的出现，格林德沃很可能一辈子都不会把那些话告诉任何人。

他有遗言吗？有什么想说但终归没有说出来的话吗？

阿不思已经没有机会知道了。

等他们从地下室出来，城堡外的天空已经染上薄薄的晨雾，橙黄色的云彩淡淡点染山头，晕出渐变彤云。不知不觉，已是日出时分。

盖勒特怀揣着只有他可见的笔记本，手里拎着先前阿不思翻阅的羊皮纸，把整整一摞都塞进阿不思怀里。

阿不思奇怪的看向他。盖勒特敲敲放着笔记本的口袋，“扉页上写着：如果你看到这个，请把书架上打捆的羊皮纸交给阿不思·邓布利多。笔迹还很新鲜，想来应该是不久前写上去的。”

“可是——”阿不思说。

“是啊，我猜也是这样。”盖勒特打断他的话，“只有我能进入的城堡里，一本只有我能看到的笔记本上写着转交给你的话。”

“除非他知道你会出现，否则这句话形同虚设。”

“至少我们没有白来，”盖勒特不无乐观地说，“现在我们知道我出现在这里的原因了。问题是——为什么，怎么做。”

阿不思无奈的摇摇头，这一天对他来说太过漫长，夜晚过去，他手里有关格林德沃的拼图似乎越来越多，原计划从此遗忘的男人，似乎再无法从他的生活中剥离。

“盖勒特啊盖勒特，”他不知是在唤眼前的男孩儿，还是在怀念曾经的老友，“你简直是个触不到底的秘密深渊。”

太阳刚刚探出脑袋，寂静的纽蒙迦德仿佛无人来过。

tbc


	6. 黎明之前(五)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945年5月28日，巫师届首屈一指的大人物齐聚于纽蒙迦德，观赏庆祝黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的死亡。与此同时，没有人注意到本该站在人群中央接受花环与赞美的史上最伟大的白巫师早已悄然离去。

盛夏时节，英格兰的日照变得漫长难耐，清晨四五点钟晨曦便刺破薄纱窗帘亲吻着阿不思的眼皮，细密的睫毛颤抖着，缓缓睁开青蓝色的眼眸。他打了个哈欠，拭去眼角的生理性泪水，趿拉着凉拖走到窗前，一把拉开窗帘推开窗户，泥土与晨露的清新气息扑面而来，顿时让阿不思感觉清醒许多。

度过月末忙碌的考试周，陆续放了暑假的学生们拖着行李箱踏上归家的列车，往日热闹非凡的霍格沃兹魔法学校渐渐人去楼空，就连画像和幽灵们仿佛也找到自己的避暑圣地，不再在拥挤的走廊叽叽喳喳。

阿不思为自己冲了杯黑咖，慢慢啜饮着走下旋梯，垂首便看到案头从纽蒙迦德带回的羊皮纸，只是它们看上去厚厚一打，仔细翻阅时，却发现大多数都是四十六年前阿不思写给格林德沃的信。

他一直留着。

这个念头让阿不思心尖微颤，如同掩饰似的，他灌下一大口黑咖啡，不小心呛到喉咙，咳出一滴咖啡渍溅在信纸上，他急忙用睡衣袖擦拭，慌里慌张地拾起信纸检查。好在擦拭及时，没有留下痕迹，阿不思松了口气，同时又懊恼自己睡得迷糊，只消几句魔咒，别说咖啡渍，就是这已经度过四十六年的脆弱纸张也能恢复如初。

“我在做什么啊……”

阿不思嘟囔着埋怨自己，拉开抽屉计划把信纸全部收起来，然后他不小心碰到尘封在屉笼角落的牛皮纸袋，鬼使神差的，他探出手去，当年格林德沃写给自己的信便哗啦啦翻开，入目便是一行熟悉的字体——

「亲爱的阿不思，

关于你在上一封信中提到的……」

他猛地合上信件，把拿在手里的一摞迅速盖上去，整理到一起，施了个咒语将牛皮纸袋牢牢封住。

不止是格林德沃，就连他也……

阿不思一只手捂住眼睛，半晌说不出话来。他把它们封存的太久，几乎要遗忘它们的存在，唯独烙在身体里的记忆像过往的永明灯，不断提醒他发生过的事他从未忘记。

阿不思揉揉眼窝，待到冷静下来，才重新思考起格林德沃将这些留给他的原因。坩埚蛋糕的做法——大概是个意外。关于默然者与默默然的研究成果，毫无疑问非常有用，他该把这些带给纽特，那孩子是这方面的专家。最后是他们的通信——阿不思看不出格林德沃这么做的理由，诚然他们年少冲动，曾写下不少狂妄自大又不切实际的设想，如今看来不过丰墙峭址，更为讽刺的是，现在的他却是站在当年理想的对立面，说是一种背叛也不为过。

这是格林德沃想说的话吗？讥讽他出尔反尔，自食其言？

在他思考的空当，盖勒特顶着睡得乱糟糟的头发走出来，他睡眼惺忪，状态颓靡。阿不思奇怪的看着他，“怎么了，昨晚没睡好？”

许是精神还未清明，盖勒特胡乱揉了两把头发，一撮金发便顽强地翘起，随着盖勒特的动作晃来晃去，“看笔记看太晚了……”他口齿不清的说，“我居然有详细记录如何施用无声无杖咒，非常实用，我试了试，一些简单的攻击咒和防御咒已经可以做到完全无声无杖了。”

对于一个十六岁的少年来说，那的确非常了不起。

阿不思想道，毕竟盖勒特现在学习的笔记，都是格林德沃后来几年才陆续研究出来的东西。他想起自己的第一个无声无杖咒，是与少年时代的格林德沃一起在谷仓里完成的。

阿不思目送盖勒特迷迷糊糊地朝盥洗室走去，目光暼到桌案上纽特昨天送来的信，信上说他近日要和蒂娜结婚了，诚邀阿不思出席他们的婚礼。

对于这个自己最喜欢的学生，阿不思一向有求必应，说来与格林德沃僵持的那些年，他可是欠下这个学生不少人情。只是这婚礼远在蒂娜的家乡纽约，真要去一趟，怕也得有几天无法回家。

“盖尔，”阿不思敲敲盥洗室的毛玻璃门，“纽特要结婚了，他邀请我去参加他的婚礼，你想一起去吗？”

里面传出几声含糊不清的呜咽，然后是漱口的声音，“他邀请你，我去干嘛？”

“你认识他，”阿不思肯定道，“就是上次颁发梅林勋章的另一位获奖人。我跟他提过你，他应当也是认识你的。”

“但他又没邀请我。”

“……”那倒也是。阿不思犹豫着，但要把盖勒特一个人留在空荡荡的霍格沃兹，他也确实放心不下，“如果我跟他说说，想必他不会拒绝——”

这时候，盖勒特推门而出，那撮呆立的金毛已经被他用水压了下去，“老人家，”他笑着打趣，从阿不思身旁径直走过，“我保证一个人在家里不做任何黑魔法实验，怎么样？不会给你惹麻烦的。”

“不是这个问题。”

阿不思忧心忡忡的说。自从前天毕业生汤姆·里德尔登门请求在霍格沃兹任职，被阿不思以年龄太小拒绝后，阿不思总有不太好的预感。也许是里德尔离开前阴鹫的眼神，也许是他比毕业前还要苍白瘦削的脸颊，无论哪一处都让阿不思感到十分不舒服。

盖勒特挑眉看向阿不思，眼神明晃晃的反问。

阿不思一时间想不到合适的回答，只好问道，“你独自留下不会无聊吗？年轻人还是多出去走走……”

“我可以去霍格莫德，听同学说那儿还挺好玩的，有一家很有名的酒吧，不少同学都喜欢在那里打发时间。”盖勒特若有所思，“我还可以……”

“不许去霍格莫德。”阿不思急急打断他。

没有预料到阿不思激烈的反应，盖勒特被吓了一跳，“你怎么……？”

“我……抱歉。”阿不思意识到自己的失态，匆忙缓和语气，但言语间仍旧没有一点儿妥协的意向，“总之，别去霍格莫德，”他还未曾向阿不福思提过盖勒特的存在，也许别人认不出尚且年幼的黑魔王，但阿不福思绝对不会认错。“要是你实在没地方去，不如和我一起……”

“为什么不能去霍格莫德？”盖勒特没有被他的话题带跑，反倒眯起眼睛追问。

阿不思磕磕巴巴的说，“那儿常出没三教九流人士……形形色色、对你来说太危险……那里的人都不太友好，如果你想去酒吧，三把扫帚就安全的多。”阿不思在心里默默给阿不福思道了个歉，“而且，那里的老板脾气古怪，我是说，有些脾气暴躁的老人喜好去那里……”

“而他们有可能认出我。”盖勒特一针见血的指出。

阿不思叹了口气，这么说也不算撒谎，他安慰自己，同时冲盖勒特点了点头，“我还是建议你和我一起去纽约。”

“不要。”盖勒特干脆利落地拒绝道，“我打算去一趟阿尔巴尼亚。”

“阿尔巴尼亚？你去那里做什么？”

这可不是阿不思预计会听到的内容。

盖勒特耸耸肩道，“我在来英格兰之前游历欧洲，”阿不思听他说起过这个，于是沉默的点点头，“曾经把一样东西寄存在那里。我想去看看现在它还在不在。”

“真的？”阿不思扬起眉毛。

就算真有这么个东西存在，四十六年过去了，格林德沃有很大可能早已经取走，或者干脆被人扔掉。不管‘它’指代什么，都不大可能留在原处。

盖勒特坚定地点头。银白色的眸子直直望进他的眼睛，像是在说服他同意。

“你要小心。”阿不思不放心的说。

但盖勒特不以为意，草草摆摆手就独自上楼收拾行李，阿不思望着旋梯上渐渐消失的背影，悄悄举起魔杖，银白色的光芒自杖尖亮起，又很快消失在空气中。他垂首叹息，莫名生出一种儿大不中留的惆怅来。  


  


  
分别那天上午，阿不思给盖勒特打包带回一些烤面饼和炸鸡翅，但盖勒特已经给自己弄了两个火腿三明治，于是只又吃了两只鸡翅，便把剩余的推给阿不思。

从古灵阁回来的路上他便已吃过早点，可又不忍心浪费，只好一边吃一边任由视线追随闲不下来的盖勒特，观察他那精瘦有力的身形，不由得感慨即便是巫师，一上岁数新陈代谢也要减缓，他已经不能再像年轻的时候那样肆意吃甜点了。阿不思忧愁的捏了捏肚子上的软肉，又看了看盖勒特藏在衣衫下扁平的小腹，不由得感慨年轻真好。

吃完加餐，阿不思把取来的五十加隆塞给盖勒特。尽管盖勒特化名盖尔·邓布利多在霍格沃兹入读已经快两个月，但他仍旧没有合法的证明文件，想要出入境不得不走别的门路。虽说盖勒特声称自己带着足够的金加隆，可阿不思总觉得他有责任为盖勒特买账——包括吃穿用度，一切合理的消费。

盖勒特也没有坚持，挥别阿不思，他颠了颠沉甸甸的银币，拎起随身行李箱，默念咒语，空气登时扭曲起来，再站定时，他已经出现在一片空旷的高原上，远处断壁边站着个男人，一身漆黑兜帽斗篷，面前摆着一只小桶，想必就是阿不思打过招呼的人了。

他走上前去，依约付给男人三十加隆——看起来阿不思还给他留了零花钱。盖勒特抽空想道，面前的小桶仿佛受了惊似的颤动起来，他听到男人倒数十个数，紧接着抬起左脚。

眩晕感袭击了他。

他来到了地拉那，阿尔巴尼亚的首府。

自从他主动去找过海莲娜·拉文克劳后，这趟旅行计划就已经在脑海中渐渐成形。那天晚上，见到他的海莲娜显得兴致勃勃，颇为健谈。她告诉他汤姆·里德尔两个月间频繁找她，希望得知遗失的拉文克劳冠冕的下落，并答应帮她摧毁它。就在海莲娜决定告知里德尔地点的当天，她在教室里见到盖勒特，十分想要认识他，就对里德尔说，如果里德尔能够为她引荐，她就告知他冠冕被藏匿的地点。“果然，”海莲娜高傲的扬起脖子，“他做到了，下次见面我会告诉他答案。”但盖勒特阻止了她，他让她相信里德尔绝非善类，并警告她不要轻信任何一个斯莱特林。这不是个公平的判断，但盖勒特有时选择相信直觉。

“如果你真的希望毁掉冠冕，我可以帮你。”盖勒特对她承诺。

阿尔巴尼亚并非巫师喜爱的国家，因此这里的巫师及相关机构都非常稀少，除去地拉那小的可怜的魔法部，沿路盖勒特都没有感受到多少魔法气息。

这样的好处是，当他感受到任何魔法气流，便更加容易判断其方位。

他很快找到了海莲娜口中的阿尔巴尼亚森林。

即使是在白天，阿尔巴尼亚森林也黑黢黢的，一片寂静。踩着落叶与枯枝，向前走上一小段，便可见一条逐渐没入密林深处的羊肠小路，日光从茂盛树冠间的罅隙散落下来，隐隐照亮前路。

盖勒特抽出魔杖，小心翼翼地举在身前。

阿尔巴尼亚的夏季并不闷热，进入密林深处就更加清凉，一阵儿微风拂面而过，让盖勒特打了个冷颤。他摸了摸小小的行李箱，后悔没有带件保暖的衣物，于是他只好给自己施了个保暖咒，期待这能有效。

穿过低矮的灌木丛，到处都是高大的乔木，偶尔经过布满苔藓的树桩，能听到不远处潺潺小溪的声音。那应当距离目标不远了，盖勒特回想起海莲娜的话，越过小溪，一条蜿蜒曲折的小路便会把他带到一片空地，空地正中央是一棵高大的山毛榉，她就把冠冕藏在山毛榉的树洞里。

盖勒特顺利淌过小溪，走到这里，高大的乔木已经将最后一点儿日光也遮了个严实，由于缺乏日照，这一片很少有其他植物生存。盖勒特点亮杖尖，羸弱微光照着前路。溪水使得空气潮湿粘腻，盖勒特不舒服的皱起眉，小路眼看就到尽头，眼前突然一片开阔。

正如海莲娜所说，空地正中央立着粗壮的山毛榉，说一棵却不太准确，数个根茎缠绕，大根四通八达，抬头望去，郁郁蓊蓊的树冠宛如天然屏障。只是树叶却不似夏季青翠，反而是秋季般枯黄。

盖勒特想，这山毛榉约莫已经死了。距离海莲娜藏匿冠冕已经过去数百年，若不是冠冕的魔法，恐怕山毛榉都不能立于此处。盖勒特为这棵高壮的大树感到莫名遗憾，却又不得不取出冠冕。

他朝淹没在落叶和枯枝的树洞走去。

一道绿光闪现，伴随着盖勒特无比熟悉的咒语——

“阿瓦达索命！”

本能大过反应，盖勒特迅速朝树后躲闪，咒语命中树干，纠缠的藤蔓断裂，一截粗实的树桠轰然砸下，落在他与人影之间。

透过树影，盖勒特脑海中飞速闪过画面，在图书馆与那人的交谈，海莲娜告诉他的话，若有似无的魔法气息——

他被跟踪了！

略一思量，盖勒特便跳上树杈又飞跃而下，稳稳落在树洞前，那人影终于不再隐匿，反倒现出身形。

汤姆·里德尔自树丛中浮现，高举魔杖，对准盖勒特。一贯温文尔雅的表情如今却狞笑着，吐露尖刻话语，“我邀你加入，与你分享线索，你却背地里搞小动作——盖尔·邓布利多先生，如此背信弃义可不像一个邓布利多该做的事。”

盖勒特同样举起魔杖，他现在可没心思听里德尔的战前宣言，一心只想尽快拿到冠冕离开。但对方与他同样精通黑魔法，还要比他大上几岁——

“别轻举妄动！”里德尔忽然厉声呵斥。

仿佛察觉到盖勒特想要不动声色取走冠冕的意图，里德尔把魔杖握的更紧，似乎随时准备再来一个索命咒。

盖勒特僵在原地。

里德尔满意的微笑，“就是这样，慢慢从那里让开——听我说，你要那冠冕实在没什么用，如果你不想永生，又为何在意它呢？我可以让它在我手中变得有用，到时你就会知道未曾投靠我有多么愚蠢！”

“不如你现在就告诉我它怎么才能让你永生，说不准我马上就会投靠你呢？”盖勒特动了动，马上得到里德尔警告似的瞪视。

里德尔轻蔑地笑起来，“晚了，小子。我看你可不会是乖乖听话的类型，我比较好奇，如果邓布利多——当然是另一个邓布利多得知你的死讯，”他停顿了一下，年轻俊美的面庞突然扭曲。

盖勒特紧皱眉头，不由得庆幸这些天来他勤加练习了无声无杖咒。

「冠冕飞来」

与此同时，里德尔终于说道，“如果邓布利多得知你的死讯，他会为你哀悼吗？”

树洞里传来杂乱的碰撞声，在里德尔第二道索命咒将临前，冠冕应声落在他的手掌中。现在只要他——

一条巨蟒不知何时从山毛榉树干后扭到他的脚下，他的双腿被紧紧缠绕，动弹不得，蛇信子嘶嘶作响，里德尔就站在他三步开外的地方，杖尖对准他的心脏，里德尔与巨蟒同时张开了血盆大口。

“阿瓦达索命——”

绿光闪过。惊起无数林间飞鸟。  


遥远的大西洋彼岸，西装革履风度翩翩的阿不思·邓布利多教授的心脏忽然一阵儿抽痛，红酒杯应声落地。

“盖勒特。”他说。嘴唇颤抖发白。

  
tbc.


	7. 黎明之前(六)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1945年5月28日，巫师届首屈一指的大人物齐聚于纽蒙迦德，观赏庆祝黑魔王盖勒特·格林德沃的死亡。与此同时，没有人注意到本该站在人群中央接受花环与赞美的史上最伟大的白巫师早已悄然离去。

他在浓雾中奔跑。视野里所有景物都近似透明，剧烈晃动，狠狠搅动胃部，刚刚吃下去的婚礼小蛋糕似乎都翻涌上来，灼蚀着食道，心口一阵儿火烧，眩晕感同时袭击了他，令他头痛欲裂。

阿不思感到有人搀扶着他，有人在尖叫治疗师，他似乎坐了下来，清凉的水顺着喉咙流到胃部，缓解了难耐的灼烧感。眼前昏黄的冲天绿光与摇晃的绿植终于淡去，那张几欲将他吞噬的血盆大口与熟悉的脸庞消失，取而代之的是被纯白桌布铺盖的礼桌，纽特蹲下来担忧地看着他，蒂娜站在他身边，手里端着一杯清水。

“你还好吗，教授？”纽特握着魔杖，似乎预备随时给他一个治疗咒语。

阿不思摇了摇头，声线微颤，“不是我。”

“什么？”

纽特抬头望着蒂娜，但她看起来同样困惑。

“不是我。”阿不思重复了一遍，他不打算详细解释，也不期望有人能够理解。眼下他有十分重要的事需要确认，这样迫切的渴望他已有数十年未曾体会。“我得走了，”他说，“我很抱歉，纽特，我恐怕不能继续参加你的婚礼……”

“哦，这没关系，你能来我非常高兴，邓布利多教授。”纽特依然为他担心。这是个好孩子，阿不思心痛的想，“但你刚才看上去好像要昏倒，你确定你没事儿吗？你可以休息一会儿再走。”

“我得走了，现在就走。”阿不思坚持道，他摇晃着站起来，恐慌已渐渐褪去，他冷静下来更加仔细感受，没有任何撕裂或剧痛困扰他，这至少说明对方仍好好活着，“祝你们新婚快乐。”他由衷的说，分别给了纽特和蒂娜一个拥抱。

他步履匆忙，踏着葱绿的草坪快速穿过白色门廊，有人冲他微笑，他礼貌的回以点头。过快的心跳令他想要立刻冲到阿尔巴尼亚，但理智拦住了他。他心里清明，等他从美国赶到阿尔巴尼亚，恐怕那里早已空无一人，更何况他并不真的知道那孩子究竟身处何处。

那孩子一定是受伤了，阿不思分析道，当他受伤或者痛苦时，他会回到他熟悉的地方，当年他选择回家，而如今他唯一熟悉的地方只有霍格沃兹，只有邓布利多那间不大却五脏俱全的小屋子——那是他在霍格沃兹的教师宿舍。

打定主意后，阿不思以平生最快的速度返回了霍格沃兹。推开门时壁炉火焰正旺，炉栅前阿不思最喜欢的老地毯染上了深色的血迹，在炉火橘红色的光芒映衬下显得触目惊心。阿不思悄悄施了个清理咒去除血迹，即便他曾是个格兰芬多，他还是无法喜欢这种过分热情却也预示着危险的颜色。

坐在沙发上的高瘦背影埋头鼓捣着什么，他没有回头，但显然听到了身后的动静。

那年轻而活泼的声音沙哑，却不沧桑，相反透露着仿佛劫后余生的喜悦，“晚上好，”男孩儿快活的说，“你比我想象的回来的早。”

“你不希望我早点儿回来吗？”阿不思期望他能表现的更愤怒而不是更担忧，但男孩儿回头看他，脸上挂着的安抚表情宣告着这一尝试的彻底失败，他试着说，‘你在外面惹了什么麻烦所以不想要我早点儿回家’，那听上去就像个尽职尽责的家长，但话到嘴边，他却说，“你的胳膊怎么了？”

两个鲜血淋漓的洞口贯穿少年人纤细的手腕，仿佛有利刃穿刺而过，血液顺着手背的骨骼流向指尖，阿不思觉得心脏被巨手狠狠蹂躏，又在看到那张完好无损的脸时松了口气，看上去除了脸色惨白，没受其他的伤。

少年人与他视线相接，居然笑了起来，“它马上就会恢复如初。”盖勒特得意洋洋的说，“我在调配药剂，就快好了。喝下去保准一点儿伤痕都不会留下。”

漫不经心的语气让阿不思没来由火大，却又无从发作。他强忍不快，疾步走到少年身旁坐下，不由分说的接过药瓶继续调配，“别试图转移话题，我在问你怎么弄的？”阿不思不想去看，只顾低头搅拌药水。紧接着他又想到什么，抬头正看见少年犹豫的神色，再不给对方编篡谎言的时间，阿不思飞快拆穿了他，“是那条蛇！对不对？你遇到的那条蛇！”

少年的犹豫肉眼可见地转变成惊讶，然后是探究，最后定格在恍然大悟与被背叛的恼怒神色中，“你监视我？”

阿不思后知后觉懊恼自己太大意，只记得拆穿少年的谎言，却忘记——

“我没有。”

这确不是谎言。那日少年拾级而上，把阿不思独自留在楼下，阿不思曾趁男孩儿没有注意，将半个灵魂分出，化作银白色青烟自杖尖缓缓落在男孩儿体内。

这种魔法，格林德沃管它叫‘短时分灵术’。那曾是阿不思和格林德沃众多秘密中的一个——就连阿不福思也不曾知晓。早在立下血盟之前，他们试图让彼此的灵魂融合，但在巫师漫长的历史中从未见过此类魔法，于是他们将眼光投放到黑魔法中。彼时《尖端黑魔法揭秘》曾提到如何制作魂器，即把自己的灵魂分裂成两份甚至多份，通过某个咒语转嫁到另一个物品甚至是人身上。然而这种黑魔法却要求黑巫师以极其残忍的谋杀来分裂灵魂，阿不思无法容忍，于是格林德沃提出他们可以改进，以更温和的方式分裂自己的灵魂，好让他们彼此拥有对方一半的灵魂。

这场实验最终以失败告终，但他们并非一无所获。他们发现利用特定的咒语以足够赤诚的真心便可短暂的将灵魂寄存在对方体内，只是这种寄存只可维持两到三天，半个灵魂碎片便会自发的回到原主体内，分裂的灵魂再次合二为一。

那之后，他们了解到血盟，发现这种魔法能够以更简单的方式达到几乎一样的效果，他们便没有再去研究如何把‘短时分灵术’变为永久。

阿不思曾在那年夏日后庆幸他们没有做出更可怕的魔法，如今却觉得感激。当他寄留在男孩儿体内的灵魂碎片察觉到危险，他本人也受到了警告，甚至能在视觉与听觉上短暂共通。

男孩儿眯起眼睛打量着他，似乎在判断他话语中的真实性，阿不思能感觉到男孩儿想要对他摄魂取念，但如果说这世界上有一件阿不思最擅长的事，那就是保密。他的大脑封闭术在当今魔法界无人能及。

反之，男孩儿似乎也深谙此道。阿不思想到格林德沃曾谈及他的童年，那唯一的一次谈话让他意识到这个男孩儿从不主动谈及自己的理由，也让他意识到他们对彼此的吸引从不止限于智慧与头脑的碰撞，还有那相似而痛苦的经历。

“我没有监视你。”阿不思叹了口气，把终于调配好的药水递给盖勒特，但男孩儿的视线紧紧追随着他，似乎他不解释清楚便不打算放过他，“这是个很长的故事，你不会想要知道——”赶在男孩儿打断他前，阿不思飞快的说，“简而言之就是短时分灵术。”

他这么说，没期望男孩儿能够理解。

但盖勒特几乎立刻露出恍然大悟的表情，用欢快的语调解释道，“我在笔记本上看到了这个研究。”他说，“不过实验结果写着失败，所以我没有细看。怎么，你完成了它？”

阿不思扯了扯唇角，开始担忧起那本他看不到的笔记本上究竟记录了什么——只是目前来看，男孩儿并不知道他与他的过往，“不，没有。如果你有仔细看，你会知道仅限于此了。”

男孩儿痛快地将药水一饮而尽，那狰狞的伤痕以肉眼可见的速度恢复起来，很快手腕又像阿不思记忆中光滑柔顺。

“看不出这个魔法有任何研究的价值。”男孩儿高兴的晃了晃手腕，却不打算放过这个话题，“除了让你的灵魂承担两份风险，对你有任何好处吗？”

男孩儿头头是道地分析起来，“不同于以邪恶手段存储灵魂碎片的魂器，你所谓的短时分灵术在你本身的灵魂被毁后，分裂的灵魂也会在几天后随之消失，它并不能让你永生，相反如果另一半灵魂被毁，你的灵魂将永远不再完整——正如笔记本上所说，这是个彻头彻尾失败的魔法。而且，”盖勒特以一种困惑但饶有兴致的语调说，“你为什么要在我身上留下半片灵魂？”

“看看你究竟在隐瞒什么？”阿不思试着说。取来一条毛巾擦拭手腕上残留的血迹。

盖勒特马上就被他逗笑了，“那你发现了什么？”

“……”里德尔，一条巨蛇，许多高大的树，也许是山毛榉，还有不可饶恕咒。但把它们联系在一起，阿不思仍旧不知道盖勒特做了什么让里德尔赶尽杀绝。

“你知道今天发生的事不可谓不危险，如果我没有逃脱——”盖勒特故意停顿了一下，“在你的敌人身上浪费半个灵魂，为什么？”

“我没有浪费。”阿不思听到自己的声音几乎从牙缝中挤出来，“而且看起来你一点儿事都没有，我根本不该担心你。”

阿不思摔下毛巾，猛地站起来想要离开，他有预感他再多停留一会儿，哪怕一秒钟的时间，他就会忍不住质问格林德沃为何要把一个年轻的他送到他身边，送到他眼前，为何他就是死去也不能放过他的生活，放过他的心脏，为何他总是作恶多端，他却还是忍不住要担心他——

但盖勒特啊，他一无所知。

阿不思几欲摔门而出，但听到身后似梦语又似质疑的声音响起，“担心我？”男孩儿的声音轻的像要消失，“从没有人担心我。你为什么要担心我？”

梅林仿佛在这一刻决定让时间暂停。

这时候，壁炉上的摆钟安静下来，炉火定格，就连呼吸也在这片狭小的空间消失无踪，唯独心跳还铿锵有力，越跳越快，好像要冲破胸腔的束缚，真心相见。

可他早已失去勇气，失去坦诚，失去他所钟爱的品质。

最后，他听到男孩儿说，声如擂鼓。

“我们是敌人吧？”

“是啊，”阿不思说，“是啊。”

他离开了客厅。

第二天，阿不思没有见到盖勒特。或说逃跑也未尝不可，他——史上最伟大的白巫师——面对一个十六岁的男孩儿落荒而逃，这要让纽特知道，怕是要拿他与金屋藏金的嗅嗅作比较了。

好在纽特忙于婚礼，短时间内顾不上他。阿不思也乐得清闲，到办公室差猫头鹰送了一封致歉信给纽特，又给他的忘年交勒梅写了封回信，照例到霍格沃兹各个塔楼视察一圈，接受来自皮皮鬼一贯的恶作剧作为问好，与差点儿没头的尼克聊聊天，直到这时候，一天都还算顺利。

然后他遇到同样在教学楼转悠的盖勒特。

见到男孩儿从拐角走出来时他几乎想掉头就走，但这样做未免太有失长者尊严，再者这可是他的地盘，为什么他要逃跑？

“盖尔，”他撑起一个笑容，这比他想象的容易的多，“现在是封校时间，你不应该出现在这里。”

“你不也在这儿？”

阿不思注意到男孩儿手里拿着一只金灿灿的……废金属？

“我在巡逻。”

“胡说八道。”男孩儿几乎毫不留情的揭穿他，“有没有人说过你根本不擅长撒谎？”

阿不思抽了抽嘴角，从没有人敢当着他的面说他胡说八道，“人们通常说我精于此道。”

“那一定是因为他们太蠢了。”说的没错。阿不思忍不住在心里赞同道，但作为师长，他无法说出这样的话，更何况他早已吃够傲慢的苦头。盖勒特没有留意他的神情变化，只东张西望心不在焉地问，“你看到格雷女士了吗？我在找她。”

阿不思诧异地挑了挑眉，“不，我没看到。但我想格雷女士大概在拉文克劳塔楼附近。”

“我去找过了，她不在那儿。”

“你找她做什么？”阿不思没忍住问道。

“给她这个。”盖勒特举起手里的东西，现在阿不思能仔细观察了——它看上去像一只皇冠，至少曾经它可能是一只皇冠，只是现在它已经被严重毁坏，看不出原本的形状，除了那闪闪发光的金色和残缺不全的钻石，而就连这些也因为泥土和划痕难以辨认。

“拉文克劳的冠冕？”阿不思惊讶的说，“它已经失踪许久。”

“是啊，我找到了它，现在打算把它还给海莲娜小姐，正如我答应的那样。”盖勒特得意的扬起脑袋。

阿不思更诧异了，“你就为了这个去阿尔巴尼亚？还差点儿死掉？”

“纠正，我没有差点儿死掉，我甚至没怎么受伤！”盖勒特忿忿不平的说，“我答应她如果她告诉我这东西在哪儿，我就帮她毁掉。很显然我做到了。”

“为什么？”他从不记得盖勒特何时如此乐于助人。

先前的嚣张气焰立刻偃息旗鼓，盖勒特又犹豫起来，阿不思认得那种神色，那是他准备编瞎话的前奏。阿不思叹了口气，自盖勒特出现后头一次认真的，用尽全力地凝视着那双异色瞳，用他能够做到的最真诚的语气问，“盖尔，你就不能——不能相信我吗？”

“当然，”似乎那词有千金重量，竟让盖勒特后退半步，“不能。我们是敌人，记得吗？是你自己说的。”

“我有做任何伤害你的事情吗？”

盖勒特摇了摇头。

“我有我骗过你吗？”

盖勒特预备摇头，却马上点了点头，“刚才，你说你在巡逻。”

“我的确是在——”

盖勒特眯起眼睛。

阿不思话锋一转，“我在躲你，好吧。但那是……算了，别在意。我想说的是，”阿不思揉了揉太阳穴，头次感到带孩子是一件多么辛苦的事，更加坚定往后绝不要孩子的决心，“如果你不想告诉我，就不要告诉我，别编瞎话骗我，好吗？”

盖勒特机灵的眼珠滴溜溜转了一圈，谨慎地打量着他，仿佛第一天认识他。半晌，他露出狡猾的笑容，背起手一副老成模样，“不如这样，我们来约定一个词语，每当我们中一方说出这个词语，另一方就必须坦诚以告，无论真相是什么。”他转过来，晶亮的眼眸闪烁着狡黠，但阿不思知道他是认真的。

“好。”

“当然啦，为了防止滥用，这个词汇一天最多只能说一次，而且不能累加。如果你今天没有用，那明天仍旧只能使用一次，好不好？”

“好。”

“你答应了？”

“是，我答应了。”

“好极了，”盖勒特大手一拍，又问，“你最喜欢吃什么？”

“什么？”阿不思突然跟不上盖勒特的思绪。

但盖勒特却不耐烦的挥挥手，“问你喜欢吃什么。”

“柠檬雪宝？”

“就是这个。”盖勒特一槌定音，“我们的词汇就是柠檬雪宝。只要我们中的一个说柠檬雪宝，另一个就如实相告，不许隐瞒，更不许撒谎。”

阿不思困惑的眼神柔软，他不知是松了口气还是感到好笑，但他欣然接受。这是个不错的开端——有些迟，但仍旧美妙。

这让阿不思后知后觉他似乎把这辈子的情绪都用在盖勒特·格林德沃身上——他的欢喜愤怒幸福痛苦全部系于这个人的一举一动，为他的爱语沉沦，为他的沉沦愤怒，为他的愤怒痛苦……他无处可逃。

“走吧——”阿不思认命叹息，左手揽过盖勒特的肩膀与他一同前行，“我陪你去找格雷女士。”

“你不躲我了？”

“这是我的地盘，要躲也是你躲我。”

“讲点儿道理，这话是你自己说的。”

“对了，你还没告诉我你为什么要找冠冕，还有汤姆·里德尔，我看到他和那条蛇在一起……”

“你转移话题的水平糟糕透了。”

“柠檬雪宝。”

“等等，你现在就要用吗？这还是上午……”

“柠檬雪宝，快点儿告诉我。”

“这可说来话长——”

“我们有整个暑假的时间。”

“……”

简而言之，阿不思·邓布利多知道了他想知道的全部。

tbc.


	8. 番外：只如初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有关于血盟，邓布利多与格林德沃似乎有讲不完的故事。但1927年带回血盟的纽特·斯卡曼德没有得到他想要的答案，他听到了起源。

阿不思·邓布利多必须喝下许多火焰威士忌，否则这个故事没法子继续。他不能够太清醒，那会让他意识到血盟正安放在他左胸口的衣袋里，伴随着他的心跳微微起伏。他不能够太糜醉，不然他煞费苦心去忘却，到头来回忆翻涌竟发现自己溃不成军。

那是1899年的夏日，阿不思说道。他将将喝下第三杯已是醉意微醺，窄小的酒吧静悄悄，只有纽特轻声哄了哄嗅嗅，而护树罗锅有些吃味。

该是夕阳西沉的光景，偏僻的酒吧没有染上分毫余晖红晕，倒是昏暗的灯光让人有些时间飞逝的蹉跎感。阿不思想叫些东西来吃，但想到方才进门前阿不福思的冷视，最终也只是动了动手指，拆了一粒柠檬雪宝吃。

他含着糖块，不自觉地舔舔嘴唇。

“我第一次遇到他——”

他又开口说道，纽特注视着他，伸手把嗅嗅的脑袋按进口袋里。阿不思冲他微笑，脸颊泛起红光，“他很高，分明比我还要小两岁，却比我们所有人都高。”

那是1899年的夏日，阿不思·邓布利多第一次遇到盖勒特·格林德沃。他从屋子出来，因为刚刚哄睡阿莉安娜而得到一个出门喘息的机会，通常他喜欢去隔壁巴希达家待上一两个小时，让自己短暂沉浸在思维交锋的愉悦中，这是他一天当中为数不多的欢乐时光。

他低着头，思考今天想要借阅的读本，巴希达有很多在霍格沃兹图书馆也找不到的典藏书，每一本都叫阿不思欢欣鼓舞。

《第一个使用不可饶恕咒的女巫》是个真假参半的故事书，但若加上《不可饶恕咒的起源与揭秘》就可以辩识其中虚构的成分，还有那本《不可饶恕咒的发展与形成》，笔者似乎有完全不同的观点，但那并不影响本该客观的部分，阿不思能够独立思考出被太多情绪掩盖下的真相与谎言。

“无法实践……”这是困扰阿不思的问题之一，“如果能够创造出一个可以屏蔽……喔哦。”他的脑袋撞上散发着体温的硬物。

阿不思这才抬起头来，注意到一个比他高半头的男孩儿正垂眸望着他笑，那双诡谲但好似无垠深渊的异色瞳眸施展出神奇魔法，牢牢吸引住阿不思的视线，有那么几秒钟阿不思觉得好像被人施了夺魂咒，蔚蓝的左眼是汪洋大海，银白的右眼是星空万里，他望着你时，你就是海天交界的地平线，是世界的中点。

“你好？”

属于少年人清亮的声线拉回阿不思飘远的游魂，阿不思这才注意到他刚刚低头撞上了少年的肩胛骨，于是立刻慌乱的道起歉来。

金发少年爽朗的笑道，“别紧张，我只是想问下，你认识住在这里的巴希达·巴沙特女士吗？我们约好在她家见面，但不知道为什么她现在似乎不在家。”

“哦，巴沙特女士不在家吗？”阿不思眨眨眼睛，略微思索，他早上从卧室的窗户望出去确实见到巴沙特出门去，“我想她大概被什么事儿绊住了，她总会在午饭前回来的。”

“是这样。”少年若有所思点点头，又问道，“看起来你们很熟悉，你常来？”

阿不思这才注意到他已经走进巴希达家里的小花园，枝蔓被清理一新，风化石铺设的曲折小径连落花都打扫干净，“我住在隔壁。”他说着，视线追随少年的动作向路边素烧陶盆器望去，色彩纷繁的开花植物摆放错落有致，木材搭设的棚架被精心修剪，草坪齐整，都是迎客的模样。

这么看起来，阿不思想起巴希达女士确实提到过近日有人拜访，“你是巴希达女士的侄孙吗？”

“是的，邻居先生。我猜你也是来找她的，对吗？我们不妨进屋去等。”少年说着轻车熟路推门而入，他似乎已经来了一会儿，阿不思发现客厅里多了些昨天没见到的瓶瓶罐罐，还有一本半指厚的褐色软皮本，看起来像手工自制。“你想要一点儿蜂蜜水吗？柠檬茶？”阿不思刚想回答，少年却自顾自点头，“懂了，你喜欢柠檬茶，对吗？”

阿不思第一反应是对方也许掌握了什么自己不知道的摄神取念咒，他对自己的大脑封闭术一向信心十足，若是通常的摄神取念没道理他无法察觉。但对方看向他，眼眸明亮，那让阿不思意识到这并非有关魔法。

“柠檬茶，谢谢。”

少年挥了挥魔杖，一只长鼻子茶壶殷切的为他沏了一杯柠檬茶。他们互相交了换姓名，就英格兰多变而糟糕的气候闲谈一番，阿不思说到魔法可以如何影响天气，少年便露出鼓励的目光，似乎想要他多说一些。不久之后，他们的话题很快从魔法如何给生活带来便利转到《预言家日报》的胡言乱语，魔法部苛刻的条款，最后，少年状似随意地从书架上拿下一本《黑魔法：不可饶恕咒详解》，阿不思便不受控地说起钻心咒与夺魂咒。

“它们存在是有道理的，”阿不思说道，“如果我们足够了解它们，更加仔细研究，也许它们就并非无法抵抗。”

“说的不错。”少年摊开手掌表示赞同，“没有牢不可破的魔法，只有冥顽不灵的思维。魔法部的老一套已经行不通了，僵化的思维限制了他们的眼光，就像愚蠢而可笑的保密法——麻瓜们早晚会有所察觉。”少年人说，袒露他的胸膛，那是一个与拥抱太过相似的动作，“相信我，如果没有保密法，巫师们会过上更好的生活。”

“你这么觉得？”阿不思的眼睛明亮，心如鼓擂。

他感到皮肤下的血管正隐隐鼓动，血液似乎正因为这不可思议的观点而被点燃沸腾，他的心跳加快，太阳穴突突的疼，但身体前所未有的兴奋，“你认为那会是什么样的生活？”

“首先，我们不必掩藏自己——那代表着，若是麻瓜们看到我们施法，他们不会大惊小怪。”男孩儿神色认真，视线专注地落在阿不思的眉心之间，那凝视仿佛让他失去呼吸的实感。

正是这样！阿不思听到自己的内心呐喊。如果麻瓜们不曾对施法大惊小怪，阿莉安娜的悲剧从一开始就不会发生。

“其次，我们不必担心战争——我管这个叫‘抵消战术’。”说到这个问题，男孩儿第一次显露出犹豫。

阿不思不太确定是否自己的目光太露骨，让男孩儿感受到压力，但现在他迫切想要听到更多，他不止一次考虑过如果没有保密法，如果巫师与麻瓜平等自由，如果他们不需要掩藏自己，但他的考量显然不包括战争。这似乎是另一个大而广的话题，任谁也无法一下子说得深入，阿不思想，这也许是男孩儿犹豫的理由，他担心他不赞同。

“没关系，”阿不思出言安慰，“只是简略的说法我也愿意听听看。”

“不是这个问题，”男孩儿笑起来，“只是战争似乎是大多数人回避的话题，我不确定你想谈论它。”

“依我之见，要是想要推翻保密法，战争大概不可避免。”说完的时候，阿不思自己都吓了一跳。他从不知道自己是这样想的，刚才他还发现他从未考虑战争，眼下他却自然而然地把它纳入其中。

“那就好。”男孩儿放下心来，继续解释，“‘抵消战术’更像是一种成本计算，尽管巫师们在人数上远逊于麻瓜，但我们天赋异禀，我们拥有他们无法想象的力量，这种力量必然会让他们恐惧。诚如你所说，战争如此看来是不可避免的，但考虑成本又如何呢？”

“如果一个巫师的力量可抵千军万马，那发动战争对麻瓜来说亦损失惨重。”阿不思边说边点头。

男孩儿的眼里也闪烁出光芒，“不止如此，你要考虑，麻瓜们掌握的武器也日新月异。据我所知，他们配备的枪支火炮和各式战舰威力不小，但无论研发还是购买这些武器都需要一笔不小的费用，如果我们能让他们看清楚，与我们发动一场战争的经济成本和人力成本都足够耗光他们的国库，他们自会缴械投降。”

“我从未考虑到——”阿不思感到自己前所未有的兴奋，这些想法他从未与任何人交流，但眼前的少年却仿佛真的对他摄神取念，了解他的每个想法甚至是困惑，知道他的担忧甚至想出应对之法。

阿不思厌恶战争，厌恶暴力，厌恶与之相关的利益纠葛，但有时它们似乎无法避免。若真能如少年所说——阿不思难掩兴奋。直觉让他认为事情绝非如此简单，但激动与喜悦早已占据上风，他无暇细想，只是拼命点头。

“但在这之前，”他说道，“我们必须让麻瓜认识到这样的力量，否则成本计算的考量根本不会进入他们的大脑。”

“正是如此！”男孩儿也激动起来，“正是如此，阿不思，”他这样叫他，令阿不思心中一动，他们才第一天相识，却仿佛相交已久，他们谈论着最离经叛道的危险想法，竟能够产生这样强烈的共鸣。“是的，你理解我了，”男孩儿这么说着，双手不自觉握住他的肩膀。

梅林啊，他们的距离如此贴近，阿不思感到男孩儿的呼吸抚过他的眼睫，心跳触手可及，他的左眼波光粼粼，右眼耀眼夺目，初见时的诡谲在这一刻居然消失殆尽，只剩黎明光辉，如同希望。

他们的胸膛同时起落，呼吸仿佛也与思维同步，阿不思没有注意到他的脸颊因激动而泛红，只感觉到思维碰撞火花四溅，他们分明没有言明，却冥冥中有力量驱使他们不约而同的说。

“死亡圣器！”“死亡圣器！”

“死亡圣器可以带给我们这样的力量——想想看，我们可以用接骨木魔杖横扫千军，复活石亦能够带来死尸大军，隐形衣……”男孩儿停了下来。

阿不思明白在力量面前隐形衣似乎作用不大，但如果他们想要获得死圣的力量，隐形衣又必不可少，“也许能够作其他用处。”阿不思想到了阿莉安娜，如果他们的事业用不到隐形衣，那拿作私用也未尝不可。

“没错。”少年人赞同。

他们望着彼此，都在对方的眼中看到自己。

屋门突然打开。

少年人愣了一下倏然放开双手。

阿不思也意识到就初见来说他们的姿势有点儿过于亲密，于是不自然的咳了两声，招来巴希达的目光，“哦，盖勒特，你已经到了。”但这位老历史学家似乎没注意到屋内奇怪的氛围，仍旧热情地迎向许久不见的侄孙。

她给了少年一个结实的拥抱，这才嘟嘟囔囔抱怨街角老板为人固执，硬要同她纠结谁才是第一个变形咒的创始人。“这是我的专业，”老人愤懑不平，“他居然说我搞错了！我敢用梅林的胡子打赌，他已经老眼昏花，弄不清楚自己在说什么了，他在质疑我，盖勒特，你能想象吗？”

“绝对不能。”被点名的男孩儿微笑起来，“我敢打赌您是对的，无论对方是谁，就连梅林本人也没有您那么清楚他自己的故事了。”他夸张的扮了个鬼脸，那成功逗笑了巴希达和阿不思。

“哦，当然，当然。”老人拍拍他俩的肩膀，像是才注意到阿不思似的，也给了他一个温暖的拥抱，“我猜你们一定已经认识了，是吗？”

“是的，巴希达女士。盖勒特是个很好的朋友。”阿不思温顺的说。

“我就知道你们会喜欢彼此的，梅林也会赞同我——”她托着调子朝厨房走去，“你们吃过晚饭了吗？我在怪老头那儿浪费了太多时间，希望你们没有饿到两眼发昏。坩埚蛋糕怎么样？我喜欢坩埚蛋糕，你们会想在饭后来上一块的，还有……”

直到这时候，两个一见如故的少年才注意到时钟已经走向七点钟，但因为英格兰纬度的原因，夏季长时间的日照让现在看起来也就下午三四点。

巴希达还在絮絮叨叨，但阿不思忽然想到独自在家的阿莉安娜，阿不福思从上午就到镇里去了，现在不知道是否已经回来。他心急地朝门外走去，祈祷阿莉安娜不会趁他不在的当口跑到外面去，盖勒特似乎叫了他的名字，但他心乱如麻，没能给出回应。

巴希达似乎也被他吓坏了，急匆匆追着他跑出来，他没听到对方喊了什么，只是心头第一次冒出逃离的想法——

如果把阿莉安娜丢给阿不福思，如果他能够远走高飞，如果，如果，如果……

从未有过如果。

“当我第一次遇到他，”阿不思说，“我无可救药地陷入名为盖勒特的深渊，不断坠落，坠落，仿佛永远也无法坠至终点。”

“那您现在离开这深渊了吗？”纽特安抚着淘气的嗅嗅，护树罗锅从他的袖口钻出来，想要霸占哪怕一只手。

阿不思抬头望着那张空空的画框，据来往顾客说，那上面通常有一位可爱的少女，十四五岁的模样，清纯可人。但阿不思一次都没有见过。

他收回视线，低头晃了晃酒杯里最后一滴佳酿，他早已想不起为何来到这里，想不起他说过什么，又做了什么。他的大脑空白，心跳如鼓。

阿不思知道他已经喝的太多了，多到想要撒谎，舌头却突然打了个结。

“我仍在坠落。”

最后，阿不思听到自己说。

天色昏暗，像极了他们在谷仓的那个夜晚。

END.


End file.
